Against all Odds
by ladyanaconda
Summary: La Muerte and Xibalba are expecting their first child, and couldn't be happier. However, two characters from both their pasts return seeking vengeance, and their love will be put to the test once more.
1. Chapter 1

Against all Odds

**Chapter 1- The Deal**

* * *

><p><strong>PD, to anyone who reads this!<strong>

**This story is yet another AU (I love AUs, I can't help it!), but has some elements of continuity from my other story, 'Tears of Despair and Joy'. This version is a different version of La Muerte's pregnancy and Marigold's birth, which includes two figures from both their pasts that seek to win them back... whether they want it or not. Bwahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Land of the Forgotten had never been so dreary. While it was naturally twisted, dark and cold, the area around <em>that<em> place was especially scary to anyone. There wasn't a single soul who dared approach; even the Lord and Master of the realm didn't visit that places that much anymore.

Aimé didn't know why she came here, but it was in part because she had to speak with the being imprisoned here. It had taken her a long time to find this place, considering the realm was practically almost endless, with no boundaries. This prison was located in the darkest region of the Land of the Forgotten, where no one would disturb it, or perhaps it was for another reason? Aimé turned into a blur of marigold petals and flew through the thick bars of the only window, then heading towards the dark floor and materializing into her true self once again. As soon as she stepped into the room, green torches flared up and the green glow reflected on the obsidian walls.

The prisoner of the dark jail stirred, a giant scaly shape stirring under thick chains of the strongest iron. Red scales turned copperish under the green light, dark eyelids cracked open, revealing yellow eyes with slit pupils, fixing on the shape in front of him.

"_Hola_, Víbora." Aimé greeted the snake coldly.

The snake stirred a little more before he spoke, a black tongue slithering. "Well, look who it is." His voice was smooth, like that of oil running down a pipe. "What brings you here, Amy?"

"Nothing I particular, I just thought you might be a bit lonely. I mean, all those centuries trapped in here without anyone to talk to…" Aimé smirked. "And, I thought you might be interested in my proposal."

If he could, Víbora would have raised his head, but the chains prevented him from doing so. "A proposal?" he hissed, his interest sparking. "What kind of proposal?"

"You know, you and I have so much in common." Aimé started walking closer to the serpent. "We both fell in love with someone who didn't return our feelings. We were both banished from the Land of the Remembered. We both want our revenge, or at least that's what I presume, but am I right?"

Víbora remained silent for a few seconds, before he replied. "You have no idea how much time I've been wanting to tear that tar-head for robbing me of the love of my life. But I'm trapped here, in case you haven't noticed."

"I can fix that."

Víbora stared at her in confusion as she approached. Aimé touched the chains with her hand, and with a flash of golden light the chains all fell to the ground limply. As soon as they did, Víbora stretched himself out, his long scaly body shifting around the room, the marks of the bounds healing. Víbora looked down at Aimé.

"What exactly do you have in mind, if I may know? If your plan consists on harming her, you can forget about it." He hissed at the last part.

"Oh, no, no, I'm smarter than that." Aimé replied. "If I did something to my big sister because of me, he would never forgive me, and that's the least thing I want. Especially in her **condition**…"

"Condition? Is she alright?" contrary to a few seconds later, there was genuine concern in Víbora's voice when he asked that question.

"Better than ever." Aimé spat. "I want to propose you that we work together to get them back. Don't worry, I will not harm her, as long as you don't harm _him_. If it works perfectly, in the end we'll have what we wanted; you'll get La Muerte back, and I'll have Xibalba for myself."

"How can I be certain you won't double cross me?" Víbora narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Me? It should be _me_ who asks that question to _you_. I know your reputation, you never give what you promise."

"Dear, dear Amy." A sly smile formed in the snake's lips. "If it's about my dear La Muerte, I am a man of my word." He extended out the tip of his tail to her. "Do we have a deal, _cariño_?"

Amy stared at the blood snake's tail for a few seconds, reconsidering her options, before she smiled evilly and shook the snake's tail. "Deal."

* * *

><p>The Land of the Remembered had never been so filled with overjoy. The news had ran like gunpowder, as soon as everyone learned that their beloved Queen was expecting a baby. It was still a few more weeks to go until the little came into the world, and yet there were so many changes in the whole realm, particularly the palace. All potential dangers for the child were being either removed or altered, and there was an air of anxiety and joy in the atmosphere. It didn't matter that the baby's father was the dreaded Xibalba, he, or she, would be a very adored child.<p>

At that precise moment, La Muerte tended to her plants in her balcony, holding a metal watering can in one hand to water her thirsty flowers, the other resting on her swollen belly. She hummed a small tune for her unborn child, feeling as he/she moved inside her womb, giving little kicks every now and then. Casually taking a peek downwards, she spotted a familiar black shape, meters beneath, arriving on his mighty black steed. The men in charge of the stables soon approached, taking the reins of the black horse just as its rider dismounted, then leading it away. Before the dark shape could go into the castle, a beam of light flashed and another familiar shape, this one chubbier and colored like candles, materialized. Judging by their body language, the dark shape wasn't very excited to see the other spirit.

La Muerte giggled, before she continued watering her plants and her little song. She stopped abruptly and her eyes went wide when suddenly she felt a excruciating pain in her belly, and clutched it protectively yet gently. "Not now…" she trembled, leaning on the crystal tea table. "It's too soon…!"

The watering can fell all the way down, right next to the two gods. Xibalba and the Candlemaker were startled by the loud clang of the metal, and stared in confusion at the now dented watering can as its contents were spilled, wondering where it had come from. "What the-?!"

"XIBALBA!"

The dark god looked up in shock and dread when he heard his wife's voice calling out for him in pain. Was the baby coming?! It couldn't be, it wasn't due to arrive until two more weeks! He immediately took flight with a might flap of his powerful crow wings, nearly sending the Candlemaker flying (he did send the Book of Life and some Remembered flying, however) with the gust that came, and flew toward his wife's balcony at the speed of missile, landing juts next to the tea table, and bursting into her chamber. "La Muerte, we have to get a doc-!" He noticed too late his wife was in bed underneath the velvety covers, with all the calm in the word, yet there was also a sign that she was a bit tired by what just happened, her large _sombrero_ resting on top of the hat stand. Carmen Sánchez was placing a cup of hot tea next to her lady's night table, and showed no actual surprise that the dark lord had not used the door. "-tor."

"It was a false alarm." Carmen assured the male god.

"Sí." La Muerte added, sitting up a bit in her bed and rubbing her belly tiredly. "Just a _really_ strong and painful kick. It hurt so bad I just… dropped to the ground."

Xibalba relaxed and allowed his lips to curve into a smile. "That's not the only thing that dropped to the ground, _mi amor_. I think you'll need another watering can, my dear."

La Muerte giggled at her husband's remark. "I'm sorry for that, Balby."

"It's okay, _mi corazón_." Xibalba walked to the side of his wife's bed and kissed her head. "I'm just happy that you…" he looked down and placed his large, gloved hand on the bump underneath the blankets, his wife's swollen belly. "…and you, are both okay."

Someone giggled from the door. The Candlemaker was trying his best to contain his laughter, even the Book of Life was vibrating, as if suppressing giggles, at seeing their fellow deity acting so cuddly. Xibalba frowned in annoyance at the Candlemaker, and a thought came to his head. With a devilish grin, he placed his snake staff on the bed, and snapped his fingers; the doors slammed shut, hitting the Candlemaker in the nose and making him cry out in pain from the outside. Now it was Carmen who was containing giggles, but La Muerte didn't find it funny at all.

"Was that necessary, Xibalba?" the Goddess crossed her arms and frowned mildly at her husband.

"_Qué_? That'll teach him not to peek his nose into other's business." Xibalba snickered. "Literally."

La Muerte rolled her eyes, but soon she winced at yet another ridiculously strong kick, it was almost like the baby wanted to call its parents' attention once again.

"_Caramba_!" Xibalba laughed upon feeling his child's kick. "What a strong little _niño_."

"Or _niña_." La Muerte smiled.

"Either will be a blessing, _mi amor_." Xibalba whispered into his wife's ear softly, before kissing her cheek and looking at his hand as he stroked his unborn baby and felt it float dreamily in the dark. The fruit of their love.

"Milady, if you won't be needing me, I will be taking my leave." Carmen bowed her head lightly and made her way to the doors, opening one and walking out of the room, the last thing they managed to hear before the doors closed once more was the Candlemaker's protests.

Xibalba was soon resting next to his wife in bed, embracing her with an arm and wrapping her with a wing to keep her warm and comfortable. La Muerte was looking down at her abdomen and her hand was on top of her husband's as both stared adoringly at their little one.

"I just can't wait to meet you, _mi bebé_…" she cooed. Only two more weeks to go, and she would finally meet her child and hold her close, after months of seeing her body grow and looking for a name (which they had yet to choose, now that she recalled). After many months of feeling her fragile little legs kicking in the dark of her mature womb. After so many months of imagining blindly the color of her eyes and the sound of her voice.

"I can't either…" Xibalba whispered with a tender smile. He blushed when La Muerte stroked his cheek and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I hope our little one looks like you, Balby…" she smiled.

"I'd rather have a little La Muerte running around." He chuckled, pulling his wife closer. "Remember when we were kids?"

"How could I forget? We'd have lots of crazy ideas. Well, in reality you had those ideas."

"Ah, but you went along with them."

Both remembered their childhood together. Their hours playing in meadows, doing mischief in the Land of the Remembered, playing tag and hide-and-seek and many other childish games, but overall, just spending time with each other. Had it been so long ago since they were those innocent children? Who would have thought time went flying so fast? One second they were playing hide and seek, the next they were to become parents for the first time.

"Balby, now that you're here, there's something I have to tell you." La Muerte spoke softly.

"What is it, my dear?" Xibalba inquired, his attention still on her abdomen as he stroked it tenderly.

"Lord Quetzalcoatl wrote and said he and everyone else are organizing a masquerade in honor of our baby." She grew annoyed that he wasn't listening to her, and got an idea to call his attention. "And we're facing an invasion of banana-monkeys."

"Okay." A while passed before Xibalba processed what his wife had jus said. "Banana-monkeys?"

"I said that Lord Quetzalcoatl is organizing a masquerade in honor of our baby." La Muerte replied with crossed arms and a mild frown. "He invited us to stay at his place for a few days."

"Oh, great. And here, I wanted to have you all by myself, and now turns out I have to share you with the other Gods? It's not fair!" Xibalba embraced his wife. "Can't we just tell them we're ill and cannot attend?"

"Xibalba! That would be rude! Beside, it's the perfect chance for you to make some friends."

Xibalba grumbled something under his breath, and buried his face into his wife's hair. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go; it was only a few days, and then they would come back to wait until the baby was born. After a while, he lifted his face from La Muerte's perfumed waves of black hair and nodded his head. "Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt the baby."

La Muerte smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, giggling when he blushed and grinned goofily. "I'm sure the baby will enjoy it too."

With those last words, the couple cuddled with each other in bed, and were soon slumbering deeply into the realm of Morpheus, dreaming with their child, not imagining the black storm that would come.

* * *

><p>Aztlan.<p>

It had been so long ever since he saw it. How much? Centuries? Millennia? He couldn't even recall it? He had been trapped for so long that he lost count of time. He could see the City of the Gods was still the same, and it hadn't changed at all. The golden pyramids, the crystal clear pools filled with small and colorful fish, the gardens in which nightingales, and _quetzales_ singing and flowers blossoming. Everything was still the same.

Aimé didn't enjoy the view as much as her serpentine companion. She too had been absent from this place for a long time, for similar reasons, only that in her case the exile had been self-imposed. She didn't bear the thought of being close to the other Gods and Goddesses after they turned their backs on her. She had pleaded, begged them not to consent the marriage between her sister and Xibalba, yet her please fell on deaf ears.

"And how, dear Amy, are we supposed to get into Aztlan without the others recognizing us?" Víbora raised an eyebrow at the smaller Goddess. "Did you bring a costume or anything like that?"

"You think I haven't thought of that just yet?" Aimé snapped back, and formed an orb or blue light in her hand. "This spell will give us different bodies until we wish so, and it cannot be detected."

"Are you certain this will work?"

"You'd rather go back to that prison?"

No reply.

"Good. Now be quiet and watch." She released the orb, and tendrils of light enveloped the two spirits, morphing and changing their bodies to the naked eye. When the light subsided, instead of a giant red snake and a black-and-blonde haired Goddess stood a lady clad with white feathers and plumes, and a muscular man with reddish skin and black hair, but with some serpentine features such as a slithering tongue, slit pupil eyes and scaly skin.

"Puaj." Víbora spat, looking at his new form with disdain. "Couldn't you have gotten a more ridiculous disguise?"

"Stop talking nonsense! The purpose of the disguise is to prevent anyone from recognizing us, not show off and call the attention." Aimé snapped back, the feathers of her now red hair bristling. "Get that into your scaly brain."

"As long as I can close to La Muerte, I don't care if you turn me into a frog."

"Then do as I say and let me do the talking; if everything goes smoothly, we'll get the sheep to invite the wolves over to dinner." Aimé smiled devilishly, before she turned into marigold petals and zoomed towards the city. Víbora soon turned into withered leaves and went going after her as night befell upon the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Meeting

He was starting to think this wasn't a good idea.

He had taken every single measure to make sure she wouldn't fall off, but it was very uncomfortable, both for him and La Muerte. She was sitting on his lap, holding tightly unto his neck, while he had his wings wrapped protectively around her, one arm around her waist, his other hand holding Medianoche's reins. The steed was advancing at its slowest pace, something he wasn't very happy to do, but it was his master's wife and child he carried, and so he had no other option. Luckily, they would be arriving soon at their destination.

"Couldn't we just have teleported, my dear?" Xibalba inquired for about the third time, trying his best not to lose his balance.

"Did you forget what Cihuacótl said? I can't teleport while pregnant, or it could have a foul effect on the baby." La Muerte replied, lowering one of her hands from Xibalba's neck and placing it on her abdomen.

"More than _this_? I doubt it."

"Come on, Balby, you didn't stop bragging about how good rider you were and now you're complaining? You even jumped over a cliff the first time you took me for a ride."

"You were not pregnant that time!"

La Muerte rolled her eyes, but rested her head against Xibalba's chest and returned her arm around his neck.

"Speaking of which, _mi amor_, how's our little bundle of joy doing?" Xibalba whispered into his wife's ear with a smile, as he rubbed her abdomen gently.

"Napping." La Muerte replied with a smile. "She hasn't given a single kick ever since we set out."

"You know, I think the first thing I'm going to do once we arrive is to get a massage, my back is killing me…"

"Oh, no, _señor_! We have to go see our costumes for the masquerade before anything."

"Do I have to wear a costume?" Xibalba whined. "I feel ridiculous in those things."

Suddenly, Medianoche snorted and let out a snort, stretching out his neck and pointing forward, motioning his riders to look ahead. The familiar towers of gold and the sound of music were into view, casting its majestic shadow unto any travelers that came across it.

"Finally!" Xibalba cried out, tightening his hold on his wife and kicking his horse's sides to make him trot, surprising La Muerte and making her hide her face into his chest. The great doors of gold opened as soon as they were advancing across the bridge, and came into the main courtyard, Medianoche's hooves clopping unto the white stone floor. The courtyard was alive with bright green plant life and colorful flowers, as well as fountains of clear, crystalline water. When the doors leading inside Quetzalcoatl's palace opened, and two figures emerged from the hallowed halls. One, an elderly lady with light green skin, white hair with black streaks and a dress sewn out of leaves. The other, a humanoid with the head of a golden eagle and Aztec armor, his bracers adorned with more dark plumes.

As soon as the old lady saw La Muerte on top of her husband's lap, in turn on top of the horse, she took a hand to her mouth. Xibalba groaned in dismay, knowing what would come. Even Medianoche snorted and lowered his head and ears.

"Here we go again…" he muttered under his breath.

"_Hombre irresponsable_!" the old lady screeched. "How could you bring your **pregnant** wife like this?! What if she fell from the horse?! Something could happen to the baby!"

"I took precautions for that, in case you haven't noticed." Xibalba replied simply.

"Don't worry, _señora_ Toci." La Muerte smiled, placing a hand on her abdomen. "_Mi bebé_ is fine. She was tranquil all the way."

The eagle headed God approached the side of Xibalba's horse and held out his arms for the Goddess. "Allow me to help you get down, La Muerte." He gulped nervously when Xibalba grunted at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, Xibalba, Ehécatl's just being gentlemanly." La Muerte rolled her eyes at her husband. "You should try it one of these days." She added teasingly.

Xibalba frowned and looked away in annoyance as Ehécatl floated up and grabbed his wife by the waist gently, then carefully placed her down on her feet in the ground. The eagle God stepped back when Xibalba dismounted from his horse.

"Well, thanks for your help, but we have to go now- _AY_!" Xibalba yelped in pain and surprise when La Muerte elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Don't be rude, Xibalba!" she scolded him, before smiling at Ehécatl. "Thanks for your help, Ehécatl."

"It is my pleasure, La Muerte." Ehécatl bowed his head.

"Step aside, you feather head!" Toci pushed him aside and immediately placed her hand on La Muerte's belly to check on the unborn baby. After a while, she smiled. "She's napping."

"Excuse me, you two, but you shouldn't be referring to my _son_ as 'she' so often." Xibalba pointed out with crossed arms.

"You can't know she's a boy."

"And you can't know he's a girl either!"

"How about we go inside?" Ehécatl quickly added before the arguing escalated into a who-can-yell-louder contest. "You two must be really tired."

"Now that you mention it, my back is still killing me…" the dark god replied, rubbing his sore back, between his wings. "And I could get something to eat."

La Muerte rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless at her husband. She grabbed unto her husband's arm as he led her inside, following Toci and Ehécatl. The inside of the palace was as equally majestic as the exteriors; every single marble floor, wall and pillar was shiningly stainless, of an elegant cream color, with red carpets decorating the floor and adorning the walls. Windows that let the light of the sun filter and reflect against the marble.

As soon as they were inside, La Muerte was surrounded by various Goddesses that had been awaiting for her arrival, and started fawning over the tummy, greeting the unborn child with high-pitched adorable voices and even stroking it; soon Xibalba was driven away from his wife. La Muerte let the other Goddesses interact with her tummy a bit more, until she felt her baby starting to squirm inside her, apparently upset for having its sleep disturbed.

"Girls, let her breathe!" Toci raised her voice sternly, making her way through the crowd of excited Goddesses and gave La Muerte some space.

The Goddesses walked away in disappointment when the old woman sent them away; when she was certain they were out of earshot, Toci glanced at the younger Goddess. "La Muerte, have you gotten your dress just yet?"

"Actually, that's the first thing I was going to do when we arrived"

Xibalba was fidgeting with his staff until he heard the word 'dress'. Oh, no, the last thing he wanted was to see that crazy woman so soon. "Well, _mi amor_, I'd like to go with you, but Ehécatl just told me that Mixcóatl wants to tell me something!"

The eagle head blinked in confusion. "I did?" he winced when Xibalba elbowed him hard. "I mean, I did."

La Muerte rolled her eyes. She knew her husband, she knew this was just an excuse so he wouldn't have to get a costume (at least, not yet), but she decided to let him have his way for this time. "Okay, mi vida. I'll see you later, okay?"

When his wife and Toci walked down the hallway, Xibalba let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

"Hey, Xibalba, now that I recall, there is something you _should_ know."

The dark god raised an eyebrow at his fellow deity. "Oh?"

"Lord Quetzalcoatl has just received two guests, a brother and sister. They arrived yesterday and asked for shelter. I thought you should know in case you encounter any stranger faces around here."

Xibalba nodded. "I see."

"By the way, don't tell La Muerte about this, but…" the eagle God motioned him to lean in closer. "Everyone is betting on the your child's gender. Half has bet that it'll be a girl, half that it'll be a boy."

Xibalba let out a groan and massaged his temples with one hand. "And they say _I'm_ the one who has deep gambling problems."

* * *

><p>In one of Aztlan's spacious parlors, Xochiquétzal the Goddess of female sexuality, flowers and weaving (and many other female-related things), laid out her fabrics and adjusted the placement of her ponikins. She tested her sewing machine to make sure it hadn't died (the other Gods couldn't understand why she used such a thing, invented by mere mortals), and doubled checked that all her threads and needles were present and placed where she could find them. The servants had learned better than to come in and disturb the rooms where she worked, but it simply would not do for her to be fumbling around for the tools of her trade in the presence of her fellow deities. She was so proud of her work that she would never decline a petition from the other Goddesses, no matter how hard it was.<p>

The room were she worked was wide and spacious, with walls papered in mint green with dark lemon swirling leaf pattern and a dome ceiling painted white. The mirror was an elaborate gild edged triptych which any mortal would have dearly loved to take home, and the cushions of the thinking couch were stuffed with swan feathers.

There was a knock upon the gold-varnished oak door, and one of the servants in the palace entered. "Lady Toci and Lady La Muerte wish to see you, milady."

Xochiquétzal's ears twitched in excitement and she smiled a pleasant smiled. "Show them in."

As soon as Toci and La Muerte walked in, the jaguar Goddess greeted La Muerte with a mutual excited hug. "La Muerte! I'm so glad you came!" she placed a paw on her friend's abdomen. "And how's this little baby-boo doing?"

La Muerte giggled. "She's fine. She napped all the way here, so I expect she'll start kicking in a few more hours."

"She? It's going to be a girl?"

"Well, Xibalba is hoping it'll be a boy, but I have the feeling we're having a _niña_." La Muerte placed her hands on her belly with a smile. "And a mother's intuition never fails."

"I assume you came here for a dress, right?" Xochiquétzal took notice of something. "And where's that tar face you call your husband?"

"He'll be here later." La Muerte replied with a sigh. "When I can find him, at least."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I already have an attire in mind for him." Toci noticed the familiar gleam of mischievousness. "I will be more than glad to make you a dress, _amiga_, but would you mind if we wait for someone first?"

"Someone else?" Toci inquired. "Who, if we may know?"

"One of Lord Quetzalcoatl's guests wishes a dress for the gala too. I have not met her, but the others say she's… How to put it, a bit of a diva. She arrived with her brother yesterday."

There was yet another knock on the door. "Milady, another woman wishes to talk to you."

"Speak of the devil." Xochiquétzal snickered. "Tell her to come in."

A young Goddess who could only be the sister of the two guests strutted forwards. The white-feathered goddess strode forward as if she owned the room, the whole palace even. The Goddess glowed with presence, radiated authority, she wore the attention of all present in the room as if it were a faithful gown she wore each day and was well used to putting on.

Her long straight hair was red, matching the color of her eyes, which seemed a little cold. She was wearing a shiny black dress, not too shabby but quite obviously off-the-shelf and not bespoke fitted to Xochiquétzal's experienced eye. A hat-black too- was balanced atop her head with a lacy veil hanging down from it to half cover her face. Said face was heavily made up, with ruby red lipstick heavily laid on, and it would have verged on vulgarity in anyone with less self-confidence. The Goddess, however, carried it off with aplomb.

"Well, now that you're here, let me introduce you." Xochiquétzal clapped her paws. "La Muerte, this is La Noche, Spirit of the Nightfall.

"A pleasure to meet you, milady." La Muerte nodded at the newly arrived Goddess with a smile.

"Most charming," La Noche replied in a vague and unplaceable accent. She stalked past La Muerte and strode around the room like a catwalk model, feet directly in front of one another and hips swaying even under her dress. "I've come from afar with my dear brother when we heard of the majesty of your fair home." La Noche set her eyes on La Muerte's swollen belly. "Is that what I think it is…?"

La Muerte nodded. "Yes. I'm expecting a baby." There was warmth and love in her voice as she looked down at her unborn child

"You are married, I presume."

"Yes, I am. I will introduce you to my husband later if I have the chance."

"Well, ladies, excuse me for interrupting, but we are robbing Xochiquétzal of her precious time." Toci suddenly spoke with a mildly hard look.

"I must agree with you, Lady Toci." La Noche nodded, before turning to the Jaguar Goddess. "All the other Goddesses have told me that you are the finest dressmaker in Aztlan, and perhaps the whole universe, and I would like to look my very best."

"Of course, of course." Xochiquétzal nodded eagerly. "Would you mind if I start with La Muerte first?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Excellent. Now, if you will just let me take your measurement." Xochiquétzal took her tape measure and began to measure La Muerte, occasionally dropping the tape to note down the size. As she went, she murmured to herself as to her plans. "Hmmm, something orange I think, to match your eyes. With red and a bit of champagne, those colors suit you very well. I will have to stretch the bodice a bit so it won't tighten into your stomach, wouldn't you mind?"

"As long as _mi bebé_ is comfortable, I don't mind." La Muerte smiled.

La Noche was a bit harder. Xochiquétzal didn't know the newly-arrived Goddess, she couldn't tell which colors would match her personality. Maybe it would be best to pick a color that would contrast with any of her physical traits. Perhaps… her eyes, her eyes were very striking, a brilliant shade of red, fiery but with a tinge of coldness. Yes, a dress the shade of her eyes to bring them out. Perfect!

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Lady La Muerte." La Noche nodded her head and curtsied.

"Equally, La Noche." La Muerte smiled back. "I'm sure we'll be good friends."

Suddenly, without warning, La Muerte winced and grit her teeth in pain when she felt a strong pain in her belly, and instinctively clutched her abdomen protectively; Toci and Xochiquétzal quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground from pain.

"Are you okay, _querida_?" Toci asked with almost motherly concern.

"It's okay, I'm fine…" La Muerte replied with grit teeth, managing to stand back up. "Just a kick…"

"If a kick can make you lose your footing, I can't imagine what it does when it moves…" Xochiquétzal commented. "Looks like the baby wants to come out already."

La Muerte giggled at the remark as she rubbed her belly, but none of the three Goddesses noticed the dark look La Noche was throwing at La Muerte's pregnant stomach as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"So, how have things been going?" Xibalba inquired casually, as he and Ehécatl made their way through one of the many gardens of Aztlan.<p>

"Well, if I describe it with details it'll take me too long, so I'll resume it." The eagle-headed god replied, his feathers shifting. "Tlaloc's daughters are complaining that their father has become too suffocating, Ixtab tried to hang herself again, and Tezcatlipoca got into an argument with his wife again."

"Yeah, I know what it feels like… But tell me about the newcomers. The brother and sister."

"No one has talked much out of them, they are a mysterious couple. I'm starting to think they're actually lovers."

"The typical scam of being brother and sister, right?"

"The sister is called La Noche. She has a good body and features, you should have seen how Ometochtli's jaw dropped as soon as he set his pervert eyes on her. I'd be careful around her if I were you, she looks like the type who could hook up a man should she wish so."

Xibalba sighed. "Maybe. But I only have eyes for _mi Mu_er_tita_."

"I thought she didn't like to be called like that."

"But she's not here, is she?"

Suddenly, the two gods spotted an unfamiliar figure to those parts, wandering around the gardens as if looking for someone. "That's the brother." Ehécatl pointed out at the serpentine god. "I haven's spoken to him myself, but those who have say his name is _Veneno_."

Xibalba stared at the God named Veneno with critical eyes, almost like an art critic examining and oil painting, but not in a good way. There was something familiar about that person, but he didn't know why; he should doubt about his already worn-down intuition, but it had never failed him in the past. When Veneno turned to look at him, Xibalba felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Lord Xibalba, I presume?" Veneno inquired with an accent from an unknown region, extending out his hand as a greeting. "I've been hearing much about you these days."

Reluctantly, Xibalba shook the serpentine God's hand, internally shivering as he did so. "A pleasure to meet you, _señor_… Veneno, right?"

"Indeed. I heard your wife is expecting a child."

"She is, I'm glad to say it's only two more weeks to go." Xibalba couldn't help but smile at the thought of his soon-to-be-born son or daughter.

"Oh, yes, parenthood can be such a wonderful thing, especially with the person you love the most." By then, Veneno was circling around Xibalba with a toothy grin, his tongue slithering out of his mouth. Xibalba could swear his tone sounded… forced, as if he was making a great effort to speak calmly. "So much it would be emotionally devastating to suddenly find the child you thought your own flesh and blood actually isn't."

Xibalba abruptly twisted his neck around to look at the God with a frown. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Nada_, dear friend. I was just talking to myself. Well, it appears that I've interrupted your conversation, so if you'll excuse me…" With those words, Veneno walked away form the pair, into the marble halls of Aztlan. Xibalba just glanced into the direction he had gone away through with narrowed eyes, his chest brewing with feelings of suspicion and dread. There was something off about that newly arrived God, but he couldn't tell what; besides, that nasty comment he made about his child wasn't very pleasant at all.

He'd have to learn more about this Veneno guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Against All Odds

Chapter 3- Jealously

It was very late that night that Xibalba found his way back to the room Quetzalcoatl had lent him and his wife as long as they stayed in Aztlan. Most of the male Gods had entertained him to drinks in the mess, by a way to celebrate the upcoming birth of the baby. Veneno, however, was nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't be happier; there was something off about that guy. La Muerte had gone to supper with the other Goddesses, on the other hand, so he guessed she must already be in bed. Indeed, she was already asleep when Xibalba pushed open the door to the bedroom, her face beautifully serene as she lay under the sheet. His heart warmed when he saw the bump of his wife's belly from underneath.

Xibalba got changed, taking off his armor, gloves and crown putting on a violet bathrobe-styled dressing gown with darker purple spiky flames on at the end of the half-loose sleeves, around the kimono-styled collar and down the front hems; there were curved lilac flame patterns just above the dark purple of the sleeves. Xibalba tied the dark blue purple belt around his waist, closing the gown, though it left part of his chest and collarbone exposed.

As gently as he could, Xibalba lifted one half of the bed sheet up and climbed into the bed beside her. He let his wife wake. La Muerte shifted in her sleep, then slowly she turned over to look at him. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her hand, making him blush.

"Where were you, Balby?" she inquired, rubbing his lips with her thumb. "I was starting to get cold."

"Not anymore, _mi corazón_." Xibalba smiled, taking his wife's face in his hands and embracing her with one wing to pull her closer to him. "I'm here now, we can get all cozy now." However, before he could pull her any closer, she stopped him and pulled back slightly.

"Be careful with the baby, Xibalba." La Muerte scolded him gently, placing a hand over her abdomen.

"I don't think he'll mind if we sleep close to one another, will he?" Xibalba replied with a grin, pulling her only a bit closer, only enough so that he could feel her warmth. Nevertheless, he stroked the bump of his wife's abdomen lovingly. "How's our little bundle of joy doing?"

"She hasn't kicked ever since this evening." The Goddess lifted the skirt of her pink- semitransparent night gown and rubbed her bare abdomen in hopes that she would get her child to kick, but it was to no avail. "I'm starting to worry."

Xibalba sat up in bed, and bent down to until his face was inches away from La Muerte's abdomen, then he placed his large hand on it, and rubbed it with his thumb.

"What are you doing, Xibalba?" La Muerte inquired curiously.

"_Hola, pequeña_. I'm _papi_, how's everything going in there?" the dark god chimed with a small grin. "I bet it must be quite boring, right?"

La Muerte rolled her eyes, but suddenly she felt something; her baby was starting to squirm awake, and it wasn't long before she felt a little kick. Xibalba smiled when he felt his son or daughter kicking against his hand.

"Looks like she only missed you." La Muerte smiled.

"Oh, I missed you too, baby-boo!" Xibalba laughed as he pepper

ed butterfly kisses on La Muerte's abdomen, making her giggle at the ticklish sensation, in turn getting their unborn baby to squirm even more, and give a few more kicks, as if she were giggling.

"Balby, don't you think we should let her sleep?"

"I guess so…" Xibalba sighed, laying down next to his wife again, embracing her with his wings before kissing her head. "_Buenas noches_, _mi amor_."

La Muerte snuggled deeper into Xibalba's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "_Buenas noches, mi vida_."

Outside, Víbora's shadow watched with anger and hatred as that damn tar face touched La Muerte's sweet skin with his disgusting tar hands, and the worst thing of all, she _enjoyed_ it. He could do nothing as they went to sleep in each other's arms, breaking his heart further. It had taken the snake all the self-control in the world not to kill the bastard as soon as he had it in front of him, but his plans required discretion. Only a few days, then she would be his.

He went through the window of the guest wing that had been given to him and his 'sister'; Aimé had cast a spell on the door that prevented anyone from coming in inadvertently, and as a precaution, she also made the spell so that anyone who peeked through the keyhole would see them in their disguises.

"Stop torturing yourself, that'll make you angrier and it could ruin everything." Aimé rolled her eyes, setting her brush down.

"How can you be so calm when your own sister is sleeping with the man you say you love?!" Víbora hissed through clenched fangs. "And expecting his child?! Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?! It was supposed to be just her and me!"

"Would you have agreed to help me carry this out if you knew?"

"I would have! Anything that means causing pain to that… that…"

"His name is Xibalba, you know." Aimé made her way to bed. "I'd stop calling him immature names if you want to live to see another day."

"And what are you planning to do, if I may know?" Víbora inquired, taking seat in the couch.

"First of all, we make them doubt each other, that's the easiest way to separate them. Xibalba has to see you with La Muerte, and she has to see me with him, that'll make them doubt of the other's love. The quickest way to end a relationship is using Jealously. Then, at the ball, we make our move."

"What does 'our move' mean?"

"We give the final blow. You take La Muerte away, but not without calling Xibalba's attention; take her to a 'romantic place'."

"And then?"

"You _kiss_ her. But make sure Xibalba sees it, and make it last enough so that he won't be able to see her rebuffing you. It'll make him lose all faith in my sister," Aimé grinned. "And La Noche will be there to comfort him, to make him know he's not alone."

"And me?" Víbora snapped. "I like the part of the kiss, but La Muerte is going to reject me when that happens."

"That's the best part, when La Muerte catches Xibalba with me, she too will lose faith in him. And that'll be your chance to win her heart."

"What if something goes wrong?" Víbora kept questioning her. "What if they recognize us? Or if any of the other Gods find out who we really are? Do you have a plan in case that happens?"

"You think I don't have that sorted out? Leave that to me and stop worrying so much." She hissed. "Now let's go to sleep. Our plan starts tomorrow."

Víbora was about to ask her why she got to sleep in the bed while he had to find a comfortable position in the couch, but decided to question her no further. If she was going to help him win her back, that was good enough for him.

Now, to find a comfortable position.

* * *

><p>Next morning, the sun rose and danced through its daily route, announcing to every being, living or dead, mortal or immortal, that a new day had begun. All the Gods in Aztlan had already begun their day, each in its own way. Most of them were in their rooms having breakfast, but there were a few gods who chose to eat in the sumptuous gardens, to enjoy the morning song of the birds or the little animals scurrying around. Unfortunately for Xibalba, la Muerte was of the latter group.<p>

"Really, my dear, I still think we should have stayed inside." The dark lord commented, taking a gulp of his orange juice. "I don't think all these animals will do any good to the baby."

"On the contrary, Balby, this fresh air will do perfectly fine." La Muerte replied, shifting in her seat. "It's better than being locked up inside a room all day."

For breakfast, Xibalba was having scrambled eggs with bacon and mashed potatoes, while La Muerte was happy with a small fruit salad. She would have usually had some pancakes or eggs, but her baby asked, or rather demanded, fruit. And the other Goddesses said it could be dangerous to deny one's craving while pregnant. And since the least thing she wanted was to indirectly harm her growing infant, she did as the Goddesses who were more experienced in all this motherhood stuff.

"You should eat some more, _mi amor_. You'll need more energy for the day, a simple mango mixed with apples, grapes and pears won't be enough." Xibalba commented, staring at his wife's fruit salad.

"Come on, Xibalba, it's not like I'm waling ten kilometers. I'll be fine. Besides, the baby wants fruit, I can't deny her that."

"Don't tell me you actually believe Toci's superstitions!"

"Not really, I just…" La Muerte stroked the bump of her abdomen, smiling when she felt her child squirming happily. "I just want our baby to be healthy."

"She will be, mi corazón." Xibalba placed his large hand on top of hers, embracing her with a large black wing. "The baby's going to be fine."

Just then, a little squirrel descended from the tree sharing its shade with the two Gods, and stopped just next to La Muerte's chair, looking up at her curiously. La Muerte took notice and smiled down at the little critter. "Hello there, _amiguito_." The squirrel was attracted by the warmth and tenderness in her voice, and climbed up her chair into her shoulder. Xibalba wanted to send that rodent screaming (or squealing) back to wherever it had its nest, but his wife looked so content he decided to let her enjoy it. La Muerte giggled when the squirrel gently licked her cheek affectionately, then jumped down to the chair's arm and sniffed the bump of her abdomen curiously.

"Be careful there, pequeño." La Muerte spoke gently to the squirrel, placing her hands on top of the bump in an almost protective way. "There's someone I love very much in here."

The squirrel understood, and carefully hopped over to the table, landing next to the temporally forgotten plate of fruit, squealing in delight. La Muerte felt little kicks from within her womb, it seemed like her child was enjoying the squirrel's company.

"Stupid rodent…" Xibalba muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes, but cried out in pain when his wife elbowed him. "_AY_! What was that for?!"

"Don't be like that, Xibalba. He has feelings too." She replied, gently scratching the squirrel behind the ears.

"It's just an animal, nothing more, nothing less."

"You'd be calling Ponzoña, Medianoche and your hounds common animals too, you know."

"It's not the same thing!

"What's the difference?"

Xibalba let out a groan of frustration and took another gulp of his juice. "I'm glad you're not in the humor swings stage anymore."

La Muerte shifted to look at her husband. "It wasn't that bad, Xibalba."

"Not for you, because you didn't a hundred and fifty slaps." The dark god rubbed his cheek in remembrance.

"You counted them?"

"More or less, _mi amor_. I still remember you sent me to sleep on the sofa on one occasion because I took you and the baby flying"

La Muerte couldn't help but giggle and snuggle into her husband's embrace at the remark. Suddenly, the little squirrel let out a squeal of fright and scrambled back up the tree. La Muerte looked up at the branches to watch its furry tail disappear between the leaves, and wondered what had scared it off; she gave her husband an accusing look.

"What?" Xibalba lifted his arms defensively. "Don't look at me! I didn't have anything to do with it, if that's what you're thinking!" Before he could say anything else, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He felt an new yet unfamiliar presence coming into the garden; in fact, it seemed that the garden itself sensed a dark presence, since soon all the animals were scrambling to go hide.

"Well, if it isn't my new friend, La Muerte."

Xibalba glanced at the two figures entering the courtyard, Veneno accompanied by a Goddess of white feathers and red hair. Like Ehécatl had said, her body was provoking and it would drive any man mad with lust, but not him. No, he only had eyes for his beloved wife.

Veneno had similar feelings as soon as he saw La Muerte, a mixture of anger that the dark god was touching her, and joy of seeing that she hadn't changed even though he hadn't seen her in eons. She was as beautiful, as radiant, as Víbora remembered. Her skin made out of sugar and all the sweetest things in the world, her eyes as golden as the marigolds that adorned her passionate scarlet dress, the sunlight caught in her silky raven hair. The bump in her abdomen was the only thing that made him repulse internally, the mere idea that Xibalba's spawn was growing in there. Still, she was so close Víbora wanted to reach out and touch her, and all the while her beauty, her splendid radiance, that majesty that fell from La Muerte like gentle raindrops form the clouds would have reduced him to tears.

_"__Notice me_." Víbora pleaded in his head. "_See through the mask, penetrate the disguise, see me for who I am. Show that you remember me, and then you can do as you like: you can banish me, you can slap me, you can hold me in your arms and say you love me, anything so long as you don't ignore me. You can do anything, provided you show that the time we once spent together meant as much to you as it did to me._"

"La Noche, I'm glad to see you. I want to introduce you to my husband, Xibalba." La Muerte smiled at the red-haired Goddess, placing a hand on Xibalba's armored chest.

Aimé shivered internally when Xibalba took her hand and planted a kiss on it. "_Mucho gusto, señorita_." His voice was formally cold, which disappointed her, but the feeling of his lips upon her skin was enough for her.

"And I must guess that's your brother, right?" La Muerte inquired, glancing at the serpentine deity.

Víbora found that, between wanting La Muerte to discover him and wanting to revenge himself on Xibalba, his tongue was all tied up, "I… B… V-"

"This is my brother, Veneno." Aimé rescued him.

"I-I'm glad to make your acquaintance, M-Milady…" Veneno stuttered.

Xibalba noted the look he was giving his wife, and wrapped a wing around her while frowning at Veneno. La Muerte rolled her eyes. "Don't mind my husband, he can actually be quite friendly when he _wants_ to."

Xibalba grunted and looked away, but nevertheless he pulled his wife closer to him.

"How about you join us?" La Muerte suggested. "We could use some company."

"Wouldn't you mind?" La Noche inquired, snapping her fan. "I wouldn't like to cause your baby any more frights."

"No, no, don't worry, that was just a kick."

"Well, if your husband doesn't mind, dear friend, I guess we could spend the morning with you."

All the while, Xibalba had been fidgeting with his snake staff, waiting till they left, but it seemed they would stay. Great. It got worse when La Muerte kicked his leg gently. "Huh? Oh, _sí_. I don't mind."

He just couldn't get the willies off him when he was near the snake man.


	4. Chapter 4

Against All Odds

Chapter 4- Memories

After breakfast, La Muerte offered Veneno and La Noche a small tour around the most interesting parts of Aztlan, but La Noche politely declined the offer, stating she didn't want to cause her any trouble. Still, La Muerte asked Xibalba to keep her a bit of company.

"Why do I have to? Wouldn't it be better if I accompanied you and Veneno?" he complained. "That woman gives me the creeps." He whispered the last sentence into his wife's ear.

La Muerte rolled her eyes. "Come on, Xibalba, La Noche is not going to eat you. Everything will be fine."

"What if the baby decides to give one of its 'kicks'?"

"Don't worry, milord. I'll be wary in case something happens." Veneno nodded his head.

Xibalba didn't like the idea of another man other than him being so close to La Muerte, nevertheless, he didn't want to upset his wife either, and so he reluctantly nodded. "Okay, _mi amor_. Only because you ask me."

La Muerte smiled and cupped her husband's cheek. "That's so nice of you, Balby." She planted a kiss on his cheek, making Xibalba grin in delight. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll meet you with Xochiquétzal in two hours, okay? She says our costumes are ready."

"Mmm… As you wish, _mi corazón_." He bent down and stroked La Muerte's abdomen tenderly. "See you later, baby-boo!" He grinned when his child kicked in reply.

Veneno was visibly uncomfortable by the show of affection between the two, but he said nothing. He just waited until La Muerte waved her husband goodbye and then she led him away from the gardens, towards another section of the castle.

Good. Now they were alone. La Noche shivered internally with delight and pleasure, but she recalled she had a goal in mind. If Veneno would probably take La Muerte to Xochiquetzal's place, she'd accompany Xibalba there and have him see his wife uncomfortably close with the serpent god.

"I see you love your wife very much." La Noche commented with a small grin.

Xibalba returned to his formal coldness, that which he showed to anyone but his wife. He glanced at La Noche with unamused eyes. "I do. She's everything to me."

"I could see that. I'm glad there are still couples who last lifelong in the universe."

"I'm glad we can still call each other that, even after what happened." Xibalba looked down with a hint of sadness.

"Excuse me? Did you and your wife have an argument? I can't imagine you bickering over something trivial."

"It's none of your business." Xibalba looked away, clutching unto his staff tightly. "It's all in the past now, she has forgiven me, that's all that matters to me."

La Noche was annoyed at his formality; he was truly an ice floe when he was not interacting with La Muerte. But she'd find his loophole, his weakness. No men could resist to her charms, nor her attractive looks. And she was experienced in the art of making men melt at her touch, her true self having being famous for it.

"Whatever happened between you and your wife, I'm glad it was solved." La Noche whispered with a subtle, almost noticeable pinch of lust in her tongue, placing a hand on Xibalba's arm. "Not everyone is fortunate enough to love someone… and be loved back."

Xibalba jerked his arm away from the pushy woman, but nevertheless he glanced at her in curiosity. "Judging by that tone of voice, I can tell you had a romantic disillusion in the past, am I right?"

La Noche looked away, and much to his surprise, a few tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just…. So painful to remember…"

His features softened up a bit. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's okay, really… I did have a man I loved once… I adored him, he was my whole life."

"What happened to him?"

"My best friend stole him from me."

Xibalba nearly felt his heart stop. He never imagined such a beautiful, good-looking Goddess as La Noche would be turned down for another. Not that he found her too much attractive; sure, she was pretty, but his La Muerte… was his La Muerte.

"Sorry for that…" Xibalba whispered at the Goddess, placing a hand on her shoulder, the ice in his voice melting down a bit.

La Noche was relishing this moment internally, when she felt his hand touch her after a very long time, but she contained the urge to hug him. It would ruin her progress. She knew the dark god, it took anyone a good while to earn his trust, let alone his friendly side.

"Don't worry…" La Noche replied, wiping her tears with her hands. "Like you said, it's all in the past now."

Still, Xibalba couldn't help but feel sorry for the Goddess. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to show her around Aztlan, at least while he and La Muerte went to Xochiquétzal's place. "Say, La Noche… has anyone shown you around Aztlan yet? If you'd like, I can give you a small… tour."

La Noche looked curiously at him. "Don't you mind? I wouldn't like to cause you trouble with your wife-"

"She told me to keep you company, anyway, so I wouldn't actually go against her petition."

La Noche nodded slowly, smiling a bit, blushing. "If you say so, my lord."

Xibalba nodded. She may be a pushy woman, but she had manners. La Noche was disappointed that he had put on his earlier mask of formality, but said nothing as she followed Xibalba out of the gardens.

* * *

><p>"This is the ballroom?" Veneno looked around, examining the large room with ivory pillars and marble floor tiles of creamy and golden colors swirling with each other. Like the rest of the castle, there wasn't a single stain of dirtiness anywhere. Right now, the servants were decorating the ballroom for the upcoming ball.<p>

"Yes. It's especially beautiful when there's a masquerade." La Muerte smiled when she remembered the countless parties and balls she had come to with her husband, and in thinking all the parties they would bring their child to.

"I wouldn't like to be intrusive in your personal life, milady, but… I could tell your husband didn't like the idea of me spending time with you."

"Don't worry about Xibalba, he's always been like that. But I still love him. He's very tender and loving, he has always been like that with me."

"You know him pretty well, it seems."

"We've known each other since childhood. He was my best friend, he _still_ is, even though he does get on my nerves sometimes." La Muerte sighed. "But other than that, we're very happy together."

Veneno glanced down at her abdomen, and noticed she had placed her arms upon the bump. "Looks like you're very excited about your baby."

La Muerte smiled tenderly as she looked down at her tummy, and stroked it gently, as if it was the most cherished treasure in the whole universe. "Yes. I can't wait until our little one is born, we've tried for so many millennia…"

"And yet this is your firstborn? I might have assumed you would have had children already."

He noted a mood change in his beloved. La Muerte grew silent, and her smile disappeared; her eyes were tearing up. Oh, no, had he touched a sensitive topic? He had to fix this. "I'm sorry, _lo siento mucho_, I didn't mean to-"

"N-No, don't worry, it's just…" La Muerte took a hand to her lips as her eyes teared up. "This is not my first… pregnancy…"

"What do you mean?" Veneno inquired in confusion, but softly.

"A few years after we married, we conceived a child…" the Goddess sobbed. "…I was eight and a half months pregnant when labor came too early… We… We were so happy… until they told us the baby… he… his heart wasn't beating …" La Muerte wept and nearly collapsed on the floor, but Veneno caught her. "Years of trying, then hope, then…" she choked.

"I'm so sorry, milady."

"I had failed… I failed him… I failed to give him…" La Muerte placed her hand on her abdomen. "I had failed to give him the children we wanted…" She could still remember that day; how Xibalba wept with her for the loss of their baby, the days, months and even years of martyrdom and pain they went through. She even recalled the other gods' whispers and doubts that she and Xibalba could ever conceive again.

"Don't say that." Veneno took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You are not to blame for what happened. What matters now is that life is giving you a new chance, and you should enjoy it." Veneno glanced down at her unborn child.

"B-But I'm scared… Xibalba is afraid too, though he won't show it. What if something happens-?"

"No. Nothing is going to happen. You're going to have a beautiful, pretty little baby, and you're going to make it very happy."

La Muerte looked up at Veneno with still teary eyes. "You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

Veneno held La Muerte's shoulders and both stared at each other's eyes for what felt like hours, before La Muerte managed to regain her composure, and she stepped back from him, her gaze casted downwards. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with my problems."

"Don't worry, _señora mía_, you can count on me." Veneno gave her a reassuring smile.

La Muerte couldn't help but smile back at him; the serpentine god felt his heart soar when her eyes regained their shine.

"Shall we continue, milady?"

* * *

><p>The two hours passed rather quickly. Veneno and La Muerte were the first to arrive, but found no trace of Xibalba just yet; the Goddess sighed and rested her back against the wall, glancing at the opposite corridor, waiting for any sign of her husband. She knew he disliked Xochiquétzal, but not this much.<p>

"Looks you'll have to see Lady Xochiquétzal by yourself, I'm afraid." Veneno shook his head.

"Don't worry, he'll come. He' never skip a date with me, not if he doesn't want to sleep in the couch." La Muerte giggled at this.

"He is not the social type, is he?"

"Not really, he has always been the lonely type. But once you get to know him, you realize he's actually a good friend in his own way."

"Yeah. I bet." Veneno tried to hide his spite wherever her eyes lit up when she spoke about Xibalba. "Makes me wish I had a woman like you in my life."

La Muerte was both surprised and flattered by the compliment. "Are you not married?"

"I'm afraid not. I did have a woman in my life, though, but…" Veneno felt his eyes tearing up but he quickly contained it. "She fell in love with another."

La Muerte just couldn't believe someone would reject such a charming, good-hearted man. She took his hand in comfort. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, milady. I'm sure I'll find another good woman soon enough. But if I do, I wish it she were like you."

The goddess couldn't help but blush; good, it was a good start, maybe if he kept going like this, he would win her heart back in no time. However, before he could continue feeding her sweet words and indirect flirts, an annoyed cough called their attention. Veneno and La Muerte glanced at the direction of the cough to see who had arrived; the latter was glad to see him, while the former was cursing his luck.

"Am I interrupting something?" Xibalba inquired with a frown, but it was only directed at Veneno.

"I hope my brother is not causing you trouble, milady." La Noche shook her head at Veneno, but the serpentine god looked away in annoyance.

"No, not really, my friend." La Muerte couldn't help but feel bothered by how La Noche was holding unto Xibalba's arm. And he didn't seem to have anything against it. "You have a very polite brother, I must say."

Xibalba noticed his wife's eyes were slightly puffy; had she been crying? He'd have to ask her before going to bed, but for the moment he just released his arm from La Noche's grasp and took La Muerte's hand tenderly. "Well, _mi amor_, let's get this over with. The sooner we are done with this, the sooner we can get away from this woman."

La Muerte rolled her eyes, but nevertheless smiled. "Ay, Balby."

When they closed the door shut, La Noche approached Veneno warily, making sure there was no one around. "That was good. Xibalba didn't like the way she was holding your hand."

"How much time will this take?!" Veneno hissed in low voice. "I hate everytime my Muertita speaks wonders of that tar head!"

"It's only two days until the ball, by then Xibalba should be doubtful of his wife, that's when we'll strike."

Veneno groaned in frustration, before hearing a yell of shock, anger and surprise coming from within the room. It wasn't too obvious who it came from.

"XOCHIQUÉTZAL!"


	5. Chapter 5

Against all Odds

Chapter 5- Pain

"That _bruja_!" Xibalba growled and paced around the room, fuming in indignation. "You should have let me strangle her!"

La Muerte lifted her eyes from her book to give her husband an annoyed look. "That's what you get for not going to see your outfit. She simply did what she thought would look good on you."

"I'm definitively not going to wear that…. That…. Abomination!"

"If you don't, you'll hurt Xochiquétzal's feelings."

"What about me?! What about my feelings?! If I go to the masquerade with that thing on, I'll look like Zipacna…" Xibalba thought for a moment. "Worse. I'll even _smell_ like Zipacna!"

"I thought you didn't like talking about your older brother."

"I don't." the dark god's voice grew sad with a pinch of bitterness. Zipacna was _surely_ to attend, he'd never miss a masquerade if he had something to say about the matter. Xibalba decided to change the topic. "By the way, mi corazón, I noticed that you and that Veneno guy were _very_ friendly today."

"Xibalba, don't tell me you're jealous." La Muerte placed her book aside and sat up on bed, frowning slightly at him.

"Me? Jealous of him? I'm not that desperate, my dear." Xibalba tried to sound sure of himself, but failed to do so. "I'm more handsome."

"Ay, Balby." La Muerte shook her head, but smiled at him. "You know I only have eyes for you, _mi vida_."

Seeing her smiling, her wonderful smile that always sent his soul soaring up high to the highest heavens, Xibalba returned with a tender smile of his own as he went to bed and lay down next to his beloved wife. "Me too, _mi corazón_. I'd never set my eyes on another, my heart and my soul will always belong to you." He lifted up La Muerte's chin with his finger to look into her eyes. "I know you, _mi amor_. You'd never do something like that to me, or to anyone, for the matter."

La Muerte was still smiling as she twirled Xibalba's moustache with her finger. "I'm glad you trust me, _mi cielo_. I trust you, too, you'd never break my heart ever." She leaned in to Xibalba's face until they were inches close to one another. "_Te amo_, Balby."

Xibalba stroked La Muerte's cheek with his thumb as he touched her forehead with his. "_Yo también te amo, mi corazón_." As soon as their lips joined together to express their love, the baby squirmed and started kicking. La Muerte looked down at her bump excitedly and placed a hand on it.

"She kicks everytime we kiss, it seems." Xibalba smiled.

"I just can't wait until she's born…" La Muerte stroked her belly tenderly, with a gaze full of love and tenderness. However, soon her joy and eagerness started turning into dread upon remembering about the conversation she had with Veneno, where she recalled one of the most painful moments in her life.

_It was raining._

_They took the 'long' path to Aztlan. Medianoche's hooves clip-clopped unto muddy terrain as he advanced on slow pace, feeling the sorrow and pain of his riders almost like it was his own. Xibalba was holding his wife as close to him as possible with one arm, using his wings to protect both her and her charge from the rain, leading his steed with his other hand. La Muerte was unusually grim and she gave an air of sorrow that contrasted her usually warm personality. Instead of her red dress, she was wearing a long, black one with not a single decoration, almost making her sugar skin look paler than usual. In her arms, she was holding an unmoving bundle of blue blankets, and she held it close to her chest like it was the most precious thing in the world. It had been, for her. Her sobs were almost inaudible, her crystal tears falling unto the little blanket as she looked down at her dead baby, her heart breaking every second she stared at his little face. The little one's face was calm and his eyes were closed, as if he were asleep, but his motionless chest and body made his mother know that he did not breath. It couldn't be. _

_They were silent the whole way to Aztlan. None of the two had the heart to speak. Xibalba's eyes were glued on the roads ahead, but they were glistening with tears of sorrow and pain as much as his wife's. He just couldn't bear to look at his baby, it was too painful for him. He wanted to tell La Muerte to try and focus her attention on something else, but he didn't have the heart to, he was afraid he would make her cry more. _

_When they finally arrived at Aztlan, the rain hadn't ceased and it showed no signs that it would stop. Maybe Tláloc made it so this day in respect for the occasion. When they were in the entrance courtyard, Xibalba was the first to dismount; La Muerte remained silent as she felt Xibalba's hands taking a hold on her waist and lifting her from the saddle, then placing her on the ground just as on of the servants came and led Medianoche into the warm, dry stables. Her grip on her child didn't soften up a bit, she didn't want to let go. _

_Finally, it was Xibalba who broke the silence. "Let's go inside, mi amor." His voice was broken with pain and sorrow, lifting his wing over his wife to protect her from the rain. They went inside, and all the while La Muerte stared down at her child with teary, puffy eyes. The other Gods were in the Great Hall, waiting for the married couple to arrive. No one spoke, and the air of sorrow seemed to reflect on the hall; even the walls looked duller and gray. As soon as they entered, the Xochiquétzal, Toci, and many of the other Goddesses approached La Muerte and offered her words and hugs of comfort, but none of them could soothe a mother's pain for losing her child. _

_Xibalba was doing his best not to cry, but the other Gods could see much more hurt and grief in his eyes than if he had shed tears. His eyes were set on his stillborn son, wishing that this was all a nightmare, but this was the cruel reality. They still didn't understand what had gone wrong. La Muerte had had a good pregnancy, she had no complications during childbirth, and yet here they were, about to make the funerary rites for their baby. _

_Quetzalcoatl watched with great sorrow as the other deities tried in vain to comfort La Muerte and Xibalba, until he decided it was time. "Let us begin with the proper rites." _

_"__No!" _

_Suddenly, La Muerte's arms tightened around her baby and she stepped back, holding her child protectively against her chest as she looked up at Quetzalcóatl pleadingly. _

_"__Don't take my baby away…!" _

_"__La Muerte, dearie, it'll be alright." Toci tried to place her hands on the younger Goddess's shoulders, but La Muerte flinched away. _

_"__Please, no!" she cried. _

_No matter what they did, she didn't want to give up her baby. It broke Xibalba's heart seeing his wife like this, adding more salt to the wound of having lost his son so soon, but this had to be done. "La Muerte…" he spoke softly as he took his wife's shoulders._

_"__Balby, don't take my baby away…" she cried, trying to step away, but he tightened his hold on her shoulders. _

_"__**Mi amor**__, don't make it harder than it already is." Xibalba lay a hand on La Muerte's cheek gingerly and wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "We must allow out son to rest in peace."_

_"__Balby… Balby…" _

_Xibalba pulled La Muerte closer into an embrace and kissed her head, shushing her and telling her it was going to be alright. La Muerte couldn't help but look down at her little baby, his calm, emotionless expression. Finally, with all the pain of the world in her heart, she allowed Xibalba to take the stillborn from her, and broke down in tears as he glided towards Quetzalcóatl. Xibalba felt his heard cracking in grief when he held his dead son in his arms, and understood how his wife was feeling; at least to some extent. The death of a child had not the same impact on a father than it had on a mother. _

_The father may have planted the seed, but the mother nourished it within her, inside her body. She carried the little one in her womb, felt it move, kick, squirm, she suffered the pain of childbirth, all to bring the fruit of the seed into the world_

_As Quetzalcóatl was about to take the bundled stillborn from Xibalba, it took the dark god all of his might to loosen his hold on the baby's body and allow the feathered serpent to take him towards the small funerary pyre. He went back to his wife just as Quetzalcóatl placed their baby atop the wood, and chanted the corresponding spells and incantations in their native tongue. _

_"__May the Chichihualcuauhco tree receive you in its shade, __**pequeño**__." A small fireball that Quetzalcóatl summoned in his hand lit up the pyre. "May its branches nourish you with their maternal milk." _

_Neither La Muerte or Xibalba could stand watching their baby being burned away in the orange flames; they embraced each other in despair and sorrow, bursting out in tears. La Muerte snuggled into her husband's comforting, protective wings and arms, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Xibalba closed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, pulling his wife close to his chest; he caressed her head to comfort her, running his long fingers through her hair. _

_They even thought they heard a baby cry from the flames._

"La Muerte?" Xibalba panicked when his wife started to cry and embraced him tightly. "La Muerte, what's wrong?!"

"What if something happens to our baby…?" La Muerte sobbed. "What if she's born dead again…?"

Xibalba knew what this was about, and he returned the embrace. "Shhh, don't be afraid, _mi amor_. Everything will be okay. Our baby will be okay."

"But what if-?"

He shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. "There's no need to worry, my love. I promise you, our baby will be healthy and normal."

La Muerte looked down at her abdomen with tears in her eyes and stroked it once again; her baby started kicking at where here hand was, as if to assure her that he was alive. The Goddess calmed down a bit and accepted her husband's embrace as both looked down at their unborn baby.

She would be okay. She had to.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_La Muerte, please don't do this!" _

_"__What are you talking about, Víbora?" _

_Víbora approached the Goddess and grabbed her by the shoulders with his tail. "Don't marry Xibalba! I beg you!" _

_"__B-But Víbora…" La Muerte released herself from his grasp and stepped away from him with confused eyes. "I thought you'd be happy for me."_

_"__Happy?!" Víbora snapped. "How do you expect me to be happy when you're about to tie yourself to a damn-!"_

_Now it was La Muerte's turn to snap. "Don't you dare refer to Balby with a degrading word, Víbora!" _

_"__How can you defend him, La Muerte?! Have you not seen how cruel he is?! Mortals fear him, and even our fellow Gods fear him! What if he lays a hand on you?" Víbora stroked her cheek with his tail. "I don't want him to hurt you."_

_"__Xibalba would __**never**__ hurt me! And everyone fears him because they don't know him like I do!" La Muerte couldn't help but smile when she spoke about him. "He may look heartless and he might appear like a monster sometimes, but he's actually very tender, sweet and loving. He has tons of love in his heart to give." _

_"__I doubt it." Víbora looked away. _

_La Muerte shook her head in disappointment, her eyes full of sorrow. "I can't believe it, Víbora. You're supposed to be one of my closest friends, and yet you're not happy for my wedding. Does my happiness not matter to you?"_

_"__It does!" Víbora cried out in desperation. "But I can't just can't stand there seeing the woman I love ruining her life!" _

_Silence. La Muerte's eyes widened in shock, and she took a hand to her chest in disbelief. _

_"__W-What did you just say?" she whispered, still not believing it. _

_"__Yes, I've said! I love you, Muertita!" Víbora desperately wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer, not caring if she smacked him for calling her like that. "I love you with all my heart! That's why I am asking you, don't marry Xibalba! Run off with me!" _

_La Muerte didn't say anything for a while; Víbora hoped that she was thinking things over, and would realize she had feelings for him as well. However, La Muerte released herself from his grasp and stepped away from him; she gave him both an apologetic and disappointed look, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Víbora, but I can't return your feelings. My heart belongs to another. It belongs to Xibalba." _

_The last sentence severely broke Víbora's heart, and the blood serpent swore he could feel his eyes swelling up with tears. "B-But… M-Muertita…"_

_"__Please, I ask of you in the kindest way possible." La Muerte braced herself as she turned her back on him, looking down. "Do not seek me again. Forget about me. I'm sure there are other Goddesses who would gladly take you as a husband." _

_"__I don't want another by my side that is not you!" Víbora pleaded, slithering towards her, but she stepped away from him again. _

_"__Víbora, don't make this harder for the both of us-"_

_"__Muertita, if you would just give me a chance I could show you that I can make you happy!" _

_"__Víbora-"_

_"__I could make you happier than Xibalba could ever do! Just let me show you-!"_

_"__STOP!" _

_The serpent instinctively slithered backwards when La Muerte yelled at him, the candles on her sombrero flaring up with ferocity. It made his heart break even more when she glared at him. La Muerte frowned and looked away from him once again. _

_"__Do not seek me ever again." She said, hardly this time. "Get on with your life, Víbora. I'm marrying Xibalba whether you like it or not, because I __**love**__ him. If you can't understand nor accept it, then I'm sorry for you."_

_With those hard, cruel, parting words, she was gone in a blur of flower petals…_

_Leaving Víbora with the pieces of his torn and broken heart. _

Víbora would have punched the walls if he had arms, but he had temporally abandoned his disguise so he could relief himself from the anxiety and stress that watching La Muerte waste her time with Xibalba caused him. He never understood what La Muerte had seen in that demon, what good she could see in him when all could only see bitterness, hatred and cruelty. Xibalba was cruel, he'd enjoy himself by tormenting mortals psychologically, dragging them into deals they'd regret. He was bitter, years of growing under his father's abusive nature turned him equally abusive, as if to make others feel what he felt during those years of torment and pain.

And yet, she loved him, or so she claimed.

Víbora didn't understand why Aimé was so bent of stealing Xibalba's heart from her older sister, if she actually loved him or she was simply bent on getting revenge on La Muerte and Xibalba (the former for stealing her 'man', the latter for scorning her) and would discard the dark god when all this business was complete. He was starting to think it was the latter. He the part in her plan where she got to conquer Xibalba while he was condemned to be scorned by the woman he loved, _again_. Perhaps… it was time that he start making a plan of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Against All Odds

Chapter 6- Broken Heart

They day (or night) had arrived. The ball to welcome La Muerte and Xibalba's baby to the world (even if it hadn't been world just yet) was tonight. All the Gods and Goddeses, and spirits of the Old World would be there, and speculation as to what gender the baby would be, how he or she would look like, had spread across Aztlan like a fever. The Ballroom was lit up like a New Year party, every window blazed with light, fireworks erupting on the lawn beside the moat. While most of the gods and Goddesses were already there, a few others were still getting ready.

"_Que demonios_…" Xibalba cursed and muttered under his breath as he examined the costume Xochiquétzal made for him in front of a mirror. He would get her for this! Her theme for it was crows and black, since that color was the only one that suit Xibalba. It consisted of a feather-adorned panne black velvet coat, with light green lace cuffs and jabot, and dark feather-sewn pants with black leather boots. Beneath the panne he wore a green waistcoat with black trimmings of crows, closed with black buttons. A long, black, feather-made cloak that hung from his shoulders and dripped on the floor slightly, parted in the middle up to his knees, as if they were crow wings, concealed his own. "_Que demonios_…"

"How are you doing, Balby?" La Muerte inquired from behind the silk curtains that concealed her from her husband's view; they may be married, and Xibalba may have seen her naked countless times, but this time she looked fatter due to her pregnancy.

"I look worse than Zipacna!" Xibalba groaned in reply, lifting up the cloak made of feathers before letting it fall back to the ground in disdain. "I can already hear him making fun of me!"

"Ay, Balby, it'll only be for one night, then you can get back at wearing your usual attire."

"This is the last time I let that woman do an outfit for me!"

"Balby, would you be sincere if I asked you how I looked?"

"_Mi amor_, you know I would never lie to you about your looks. In my eyes, you're the most beautiful…" Xibalba ceased talking when his wife stepped from behind the curtains in her gown for the gala, gaping at the sight.

Xochiquétzal had wanted her friend to look at her best, and so she poured her heart and soul into the gown. The golden poly jacquard and dark red bodice had black lace edging, with a stomacher of cranberry jacquard or crushed velvet, with grommet back closure. Her oversleeves were a champagne poly chiffon with gold buttons permanently sewn at her elbows and wrists. The skirt was a dark red burgundy silk taffeta, and the overskirt was sewn to the bodice, colored champagne and made of poly chiffon just like the oversleeves. Around her neck, instead of her usual pendant (this was one of the rare occasions she didn't wear it) was a burgundy red velvet ribbon with black box-pleated satin ribbon top and a gathered satin 'mock' jabot. The bump of her belly was clearly visibly, and the bodice was made so that it wouldn't tighten around it to avoid hurting the baby. Her long, black flowing hair was contrasting beautifully with the colors of the dress.

La Muerte couldn't help but giggle when she saw the expression on Xibalba's face. "I guess your silence tells more than your words would."

Calming himself down, Xibalba smiled and approached his wife, pulling her closer by the waist. "You're as radiant as the day we married, even more, I may say, _mi corazón_." He planted a kiss on her forehead, and then looked down at the bump in her belly, stroking it with his gloved hand. "Your _mami_ looks beautiful, _bebé_."

La Muerte rolled her eyes and cupped Xibalba's cheek. "Leave the baby alone and let's go. We're already late."

"I'm sure they can wait for us a bit longer…" the dark god tried to go in for a kiss, but La Muerte placed a finger on his lips.

"There'll be time for that, _mi vida_. Let's go."

Xibalba sighed and released his wife, but nevertheless he offered his arm to her with a sly grin. "Milady."

La Muerte smiled and grabbed unto her husband's arm. "Milord."

The two gods would have teleported, but La Muerte's condition didn't allow her to do so. So, they had to walk all the way to the ballroom, the music becoming louder and louder as they got nearer. When they finally arrived, everyone was already either dancing, eating or simply speaking with others about what had been happening the last centuries. Xibalba's eyes quickly scanned around the ballroom in search for a blur of black, but internally sighed in relief when he found none. Maybe he had been to busy to-

"LITTLE BRO!"

Xibalba yelped in surprise (and pain) when Zipacna suddenly teleported in front of him in a blur of black ravens and lifted him up in a hug, crushing his ribs; even his wings flared out instinctively. "Z-Zipacna… c-can't breathe…!"

La Muerte giggled at the sight as the older god set the younger one down.

"Sorry, Balby, it's just I've been looking for you all afternoon but I didn't find you!" Zipacna replied, laughing and patting his brother's back. "I was starting to think you'd stay in your room the whole night!"

"I'm not that anti-social anymore, you know." Xibalba rolled his eyes.

Zipacna ignored that remark and changed his attention to his sister-in-law." La Muerte, you look radiant tonight." He kissed the back of her hand formally, earning a smile from her.

"Thank you, Zipacna." She curtsied, placing her hand on her bump. "We are both glad to see you."

"Both? You mean Balby isn't?"

"He is, only he doesn't like to show it."

Xibalba's eyes widened upon realizing what his brother was wearing. It was a waistcoat under a long dark purple panne coat, with a design similar to that of his armor. "What. Are. You. Wearing?!" he hissed incredulously with a twinge of anger.

"Like it? Xochiquétzal really excelled herself this time." Just then, Zipacna noted the style of his younger brother's attire. "Ay caramba! With that attire I would say you looked just like me!"

Xibalba grit his fists and his teeth turned into fangs. "_Hija de_-!"

"Xibalba, don't you dare start an argue in front of everyone just because of your attire." La Muerte crossed her arms at her husband. "They made this ball for our baby, so at least try to be polite with them." Her attention changed to Zipacna. "By the way, Zipacna, have you seen Veneno or La Noche around?"

Xibalba grunted at the mention of Veneno. Did she really have to bring him up at a time like this?

"The newbies? Nope. I guess they'll arrive later." Zipacna shrugged. He had yet to meet these acquaintances. At that moment Huehuecoyotl, the chacal-headed god of music and dance, and his band of nymphs, who had been playing unobtrusive, soft music, began to play a dance, a tune the three recognized as a solemn waltz.

Forgetting about his pinch of jealously for the moment, Xibalba grinned at his wife as he held out his arm once again "Shall we?"

La Muerte entered gracefully into the hold, and the pair were the first to step out onto the dance floor. Zipacna remained behind, looking for any single Goddesses or spirits to invite to dance-more specifically, Xochiquétzal-with him. Other couples entered the floor, with the look of two lovers lost in each other's eyes the way La Muerte and Xibalba had. La Muerte broke the daze momentarily when she felt her child kicking almost rhythmically inside her.

"Looks like our baby is enjoying the music." She giggled.

"I hope she won't be a terrible dancer like me…" Xibalba sighed.

"You're not a terrible dancer."

"Not with you, _mi amor_. But believe me when I tell you I am terrible with others."

"You think the Candlemaker came?"

"He is as much of a party-goer as Zipacna, he'd probably be…" Xibalba scanned the room for the wax deity, and spotted him drinking some spicy chocolate with Tláloc and Ehécatl. "There."

Trumpets ran out, long calls echoing through the palace, signaling the arrival of-

"Lord Quetzalcóatl and Tezcatlipoca." Xibalba thought.

The atmosphere in the ballroom hardened almost, formalized certainly and gods, goddesses and spirits scrambled to clear the dance floor even before the two rulers of Aztlan strode in. Quetzalcóatl, the emerald-feathered winged serpent, glowed majestic, lighting up the room far more than all the chandeliers and candelabras in the castle, light gleaming of his golden armor. His brother, Tezcatlipoca, was more ocelot-looking (almost like a masculine version of Xochiquétzal), and his own armor was the antithesis to his brother's, made out of silver and a bit of obsidian. His fur was dark, so dark it seemed almost black, but the jaguar marks glowed in a silver light wherever the mood stroke him. His orange eyes set on La Muerte and Xibalba, specifically on their unborn baby.

"I'm glad you got to join us tonight." Quetzalcóatl nodded at the couple, looking down at the bump in La Muerte's abdomen. "I do hope your child will have a long, happy life."

Xibalba shifted uncomfortably, knowing what he meant by that, but he could only nod. La Muerte smiled at her Lord. "Thank you very much, Lord Quetzalcóatl. I'm certain our baby will be a beautiful child."

"I suppose you already met Veneno and La Noche, have you not?" Tezcatlipoca inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes." Xibalba grumbled under his breath, but yelped slightly when he received an elbow from his wife.

"Never mind Xibalba, he doesn't like them just yet." La Muerte sighed.

"But please, do enjoy yourselves." Quetzalcóatl nodded with a small smile. "When your child is born you won't have as much time to come over."

"If you'll excuse me, there's a matter I have to settle." Tezcatlipoca headed over to where Xochiquétzal was rolling her eyes at Zipacna's attempts at flirting with her. Quetzalcoatl went after his brother to prevent him from (figuratively) beheading the caiman-head for trying to make advances on his love interest.

"Poor Zipacna…" Xibalba snickered at his brother's misery.

"Don't be like that, Balby. He's just trying to win her heart, that's all."

Just then, Xibalba noticed the two objects of his dislike approaching. La Noche and her insufferable, lustful brother that was always pursing his wife subtly. La Noche was wearing a dress of fiery and raspberry red colors, quite provocative. In fact, he swore he saw the Candlemaker and Zipacna (along with most of the male gods-married or not) gape at La Noche's breasts and hips, which Tezcatlipoca took advantage of it to lead Xochiquétzal away from Zipacna. Veneno wore a normal, black suit, too modern for the liking of anyone in that room. However, he didn't seem to care at all.

"Buenas noches, My Lord and Lady." La Noche was the one to break the silence. "I hope we have not come at an inappropriate moment."

"Of course not, La Noche." La Muerte smiled at her. "You know you're welcome to start a conversation with us anytime you'd like."

Veneno took advantage of the situation, and he lifted the goddess's hand up to his lips and planted a kiss on it. "You look radiant tonight, milady."

Once again, La Muerte couldn't help but blush a bit. Xibalba grunted and pulled her closer while frowning at Veneno, as if saying 'keep your pervert hands off my wife'. The moment was interrupted by yet another waltz being played by Huehuecoyotl's band; Veneno knew it was his cue, and he offered a bow to La Muerte as he extended out his hand to her. "Milady, may you grant me this dance?"

Xibalba glanced at La Muerte, expecting she'd say no, but he was bewildered when she nodded her head. "I'd be honored." He couldn't do anything as Veneno led his pregnant wife to the dance floor.

"I guess it's just you and me, Milord." La Noche smiled lightly. "Unless you don't want to, of course."

"No, no, it's fine." Xibalba sighed, allowing La Noche to lead him to the dance floor. Once more, couples started to dance at the rhythm of the music. Veneno had never had occasion to dance, and so his movements were a little stiff. His angel, however, had always been good on her feet, however, as quick to pick up a foxtrot as a swan, so he kept her on her feet without seeming to embarrass himself by the difference in quality between them. They glided over the dance floor, the subject of some whispers but not too many, weaving in and out amongst the other partners.

"I haven't held anyone like this for eons." Veneno whispered. "I never thought it would be you, milady."

"Is it worth the wait?"

"Definitely," Veneno said. "You're an excellent dancer. You deserve a better partner."

"You're the best partner I could ask for." La Muerte smiled kindly. "Along with Balby, of course."

Veneno looked down at her bump. "You look beautiful tonight, even with your baby."

"Oh, no, I look average." La Muerte replied.

"No," Veneno said firmly. "You're beautiful. In my eyes, at least."

La Muerte laughed. "Keep this up, Veneno, and you'll turn me red."

Xibalba had been watching them dance all the time while he himself had to dance with La Noche; He didn't like the way La Muerte was smiling at that guy. He didn't even glance at his brother's look of dismay as he waltzed with Toci while giving Tezcatlipoca a jealous look for getting to waltz with Xochiquétzal. La Noche was internally irritated that he wasn't paying attention to her, and decided to break the ice.

"Is something bothering you, milord?" she inquired as if nothing happened.

"Does your brother flirt with women often?" Xibalba inquired in low voice. "I don't like how he's looking at my wife."

"Well, milord, I wouldn't worry if I were you. After all, you say your wife would never betray you."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if my brother were to try to make an advance of her, she will pay him no heed if she truly loves you like she says she does."

"What are you implying?" Xibalba narrowed his eyes at his dancing partner.

"Nothing at all, milord. I'm just telling you what I think."

When the music stopped Xibalba was relieved, and he left La Noche immediately to go and look for his wife but found that she was missing from the ballroom. The dark god looked around, but amongst the other deities and spirits he couldn't find any trace of La Muerte. He approached Zipacna –who by then was drinking liters of _tequila_ with the Candlemaker- swiftly.

"Zipacna."

"What is it, little bro?" Zipacna hiccupped with a goofy smile. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Have you seen La Muerte around here?"

"La Muerte?" The Candlemaker thought for a moment. "I think I saw her go to the balcony with that Veneno guy."

With Veneno? That's it. That was the last straw. Xibalba clenched his fists as he glided towards the doors of the balcony. He was going to give that serpent a piece of his mind… and maybe of his fist as well.

* * *

><p>The view from the balcony was simply beautiful. The dense jungle of the valley underneath, the moonlight glistening upon the clear waters of the waterfalls and lakes, and overall the romantic atmosphere it had. La Muerte and Veneno were watching the scenery fondly, one might have even said they were on a date.<p>

"It's a pity there aren't views like this in the Land of the Remembered." La Muerte sighed, placing her hands on her abdomen. "I would have liked to show my baby landscapes such as this. It's one of my favorite things form Aztlan."

"I can see why." Veneno nodded his head, glancing at his beautiful angel beside him. He remembered what he was supposed to do, and he had to do it when Xibalba came out; he wanted to see him broken, suffering, even if it would make La Muerte hate him for some time.

"Did you enjoy the ball…" he asked, hesitating, before speaking. "… _mi amor_?"

La Muerte blinked in confusion as she glanced at the red-skinned god. "Excuse me?"

"I know it's not an appropriate moment, but there's something I have to tell you."

La Muerte stepped backwards warily. "What is it?" she felt her baby squirming inside anxiously.

"I…" Veneno took La Muerte by the shoulders gently. "_Te amo_, La Muerte."

She released herself from his hold and stepped back once more, her golden eyes widening. "What?"

"My chest is swollen with love for you, _amor mío_. Ever since I saw you for the first time, I had the need to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to smell your hair, everything…"

"V-Veneno… What kind of joke is this?"

"You think I'd joke with something as delicate as this? Have you not realized how much I adore you? Have you not realized your feelings for me?"

"Wha-?!" La Muerte started to brew with anger. "Veneno, you perfectly know I'm a _married_ woman!"

"It doesn't matter." He hissed. "we don't have to lie. Not to one another, not to ourselves not even to Xibalba. We have a chance now, finally, to talk honestly."

"Honestly: we have nothing to talk about," La Muerte somehow managed the difficult feat of shouting while sounding prim at the same time. She walked up back the steps to the ballroom.

Veneno followed, cornering her against a rose wall. "I know the truth. I know what we have. I will not tolerate this lying any longer."

"Let go of me."

"I love you. I want to be with you. I know you feel the same way I do, I see it every time you look at me. You don't want that monster, I'm the man you love. Why do you keep denying it?"

"I'm not denying anything!" La Muerte shouted, wrenching free of his grasp and taking her hands to her bump. "I feel nothing for you. Nothing! I had come to see you as a friend, nothing more, but now I see that was all an illusion you crafted! I'm expecting a baby! Xibalba and I are going to be parents, and you expect me to throw it all away just for an adventure? I won't ever betray him, ever. You disgust me-" she couldn't continue as Veneno kissed her in the lips. Instinctively, she pushed him away in revulsion, and swatted his hands away when he tried to grab her shoulders again. "Don't you dare touching me!"

Veneno's expression became hurt as he placed his hands upon her shoulders. "_Mi amor_-"

"Don't call me that! And get off!" La Muerte shrieked as the door from the ballroom opened.

Xibalba stood in the doorway. He did not look angry. His expression was more upset than anything. The grief in his eyes cut La Muerte to the quick.

"Balby-!"

Before she could say anything else, Xibalba flew back inside and out of the ballroom, not caring if he knocked someone off their feet. He wanted to get away from everyone and everything, unable to bear what he just saw, feeling his heart break in two.

"Xibalba, wait!" La Muerte tried to go after her husband, but Veneno took her arm.

"La Muerte-!"

Angry, hurt and fearful, La Muerte spun around and her palm came into contact with Veneno's cheek. "Don't you dare touch me ever again!" Then she ran inside, and down the hallway Xibalba had gone.

In her hurry she failed to notice the pair of eyes staring in amusement from the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Against All Odds

Chapter 7- Seduction

"Balby!"

La Muerte struggled to skip through the corridors of the castle, looking around for her husband, but finding no sign of him. She finally stopped in one of the courtyards, clutching her abdomen when her baby kicked harshly from within, feeling its mother's distress. Finally, when she could go no further, she collapsed unto the grass, sobbing upon remembering the hurt, heartbroken expression of his face when he saw Veneno kissing her. But he didn't know what had truly happened!

"La Muerte!" she didn't react when Xochiquétzal, the Candlemaker and even Zipacna ran to her side, bewildered and confused as to her breakdown, and to what had happened with Veneno. "What happened?!" Xochiquétzal asked, grabbing her friend's shoulders.

"Xochi…!" La Muerte sobbed and embraced her friend tightly. "Oh, Xochi…! Xibalba, he…! Veneno…!"

"What?!" the Candlemaker stated in confusion. "What are you talking about?!"

"Veneno kissed me, and Xibalba saw it! He left before I could explain him anything!"

"That-!" Zipacna growled. "Wait till I get my claws on that Veneno guy, flirting with my brother's wife is unpardonable!"

"Good luck with that, I think that guy just disappeared." The Candlemaker stated. "Would you mind leaving a me for me too?"

"The look in his eyes, I just…" La Muerte continued sobbing. "He was so hurt…"

"La Muerte, it wasn't your fault." Xochiquetzal assured her. "Veneno was the one who kissed you, you rejected him, just tell that to Xibalba. He'll understand."

"He'll never forgive me, I know it…"

"Don't say that!" Zipacna stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine! He'll come around when he calms down and then you'll be able to talk to him calmly, I'm certain he'll forgive you. Besides, it wasn't your fault, you just said Veneno was the one who tried to hook you up." When she didn't calm down, he tried another tactic. "Okay, _cariño_, if it makes you feel better I'll look for Xibalba and try to put some sense into him, then you'll be able to talk to him calmly."

La Muerte couldn't stop sobbing, but she gave her brother-in-law a small nod before allowing Xochiquétzal to help her up, a hand on her abdomen. She needed to rest for the baby and clear her mind. "Come on, _amiga_, I'll take you back to your room." Xochiquétzal cooed gently as she led her away.

Zipacna glanced at the Candlemaker. "Okay, let's split up to find Xibalba. Knowing him he must be in a lonely spot moping."

"I could check on Book for his whereabouts-OW!" the Candlemaker yelped when the Book of Life smacked him in the back of the head. "What? It was just a suggestion!"

"Forget about that and let's go! I don't want to imagine what he must be thinking right now!" Zipacna took off with a flap off his wings and disappeared into the night sky, while the Candlemaker disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><em>He led her through the sumptuous gardens of Aztlan, taking her to a place he prepared especially for her. La Muerte couldn't help but giggle at his mysterious behavior. "Where are you taking me, Balby?"<em>

_"__It's a surprise." Xibalba simply replied, before teleporting behind her an covering her eyed with his hands. _

_"__Xibalba? What are you doing?" La Muerte inquired curiously, but nevertheless took her hands to the dark god's. _

_"__**Confía en mí**__, Muertita." _

_She would have usually grown annoyed, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise, so she decided to overlook it this time. Just this once. After blindly allowing Xibalba to lead her through the gardens, finally they came to a stop. _

_"__Okay, you can look now." Xibalba whispered into her ear, as he removed his gloves from her eyes. _

_La Muerte gasped in wonder. _

_He had taken her to a beautiful clearing, where there was an oak tree similar to the one found in San Angel. Jars of beautiful and colorful flowers, such as white and red roses, marigolds, sunflowers, xochis, orchids and many other types she didn't know, with candles illuminating the way to the tree as well. _

_"__Ay, Balby…" La Muerte couldn't help but smile as she advanced down the path of flowers and candles until she was under the shade of the tree. "You made all of this for me…?" _

_Xibalba teleported to her side, and gently took her hand. "I admit, I had a little help, but yes. I wanted to make something especial for you…"_

_"__It's beautiful, __**mi vida**__." La Muerte cupped his cheeks, making him blush deeply and the feathers of his wings twitch in delight. _

_"__I'm glad you like it, my dear, but that's only __**part**__ of the surprise."_

_"__Part? What do you mean?" _

_Xibalba smiled tenderly as he caressed one of his angel's cheeks with one hand, pulling her closer by the waist with the other. "La Muerte…" his voice was full of love and tenderness. "You've been the best friend I could ever ask for, ever since we met all those years ago. My life was a living Hell before you came into it, you brought light to the darkness of my existence when I was in the depths of my despair." He bent down on one knee. _

_"__B-Balby?" La Muerte stuttered in wonder. _

_ "__All this time we've been together I realized that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." Xibalba summoned a small black box with a snap of his fingers, and opened the lid with a finger, revealing a golden band with a tiny flower on top of it. "Would you be my light, __**mi amor**__? Will you marry me?" _

_La Muerte was at the verge of tears; not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Taking a hand to her lips, she nodded enthusiastically. "__**Sí**__!" she threw herself down into Xibalba's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "__**Sí**__, I will marry you, __**mi vida**__!" _

_Xibalba had never been so happy in his entire life when those wonderful words escape from her lips. Soon she pulled back so they could share a kiss, full of passion and love. When they finally broke the kiss, La Muerte grinned happily as Xibalba plucked the ring from its box and slid it into her finger. "Ay, Balby, it's beautiful." _

_"__Nothing compared to your beauty, __**mi corazón**__." Xibalba smiled at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. _

_La Muerte took Xibalba's hands and started pulling him away. "Let's go tell everyone, Balby! I just can't wait to see their faces!"_

_He chuckled. "Me either." _

Despite the pain in his broken heart, Xibalba couldn't help but smile a bit at the memory. He would never forget that night, the night she made him the happiest man in the whole universe. For now, however, he just wanted to be alone; he still had the image of La Muerte kissing Veneno fresh in his mind, and it pained him. So much he didn't even want to listen to his wife when she called out to him. While he usually wasn't the type to forgive, La Muerte had always been an exception (as in everything), he'd forgive everything that came from her. He could forgive her smacking him (especially if he deserved it), for ruining his pranks on humans (before their last wager, when he gave his word that he would never mess with mortals ever again), but this… this was too much.

Xibalba had sought refuge in the roof of the highest tower in the castle, overlooking the valley and the night sky, the moonlight bathing him in soft radiance, the starts making it company. The dark god hugged his knees and wrapped his wings around his body, his feathers twitching everytime a cool breeze blew against them. The atmosphere felt… relaxing, at least to some extent. Xibalba felt a presence, but he knew it was not La Muerte, she could not teleport in her condition.

"We've been looking for you." Zipacna said gently, sitting down next to his brother, his wings drooping.

"You know, when a person hides it's because he wants to be alone." Xibalba retorted coldly, but Zipacna could sense the pain and sorrow behind his coldness.

"Xibalba, you don't know what happened-"

Xibalba growled, his eyes glistening with tears of rage. "I saw her kissing with that… that… _hijo de perra_!"

"Have you thought if it wasn't the other way around? It was him who kissed her _against her will_!"

"You don't know that…"

"Wha-?!" Zipacna couldn't believe it. "You really think La Muerte would do that to you?! Especially now that she's expecting a child?! YOUR child?!"

"She could be getting back at me for what happened with her sister centuries ago- AY!" Xibalba cried out in pain when his older brother smacked the back of his head; then he glared at him. "What was that for?!"

"For being a complete _idiota_! You should know your wife better than anyone else! La Muerte would never do something like that, it's against her nature! Weren't you so desperate for her to forgive you?! Well, now it's time to return the favor!"

"But-!" before Xibalba could retort, he felt Zipacna's tail wrap around his mouth to prevent him from uttering another word.

"Now listen here, Xibalba! You can't judge a book by its cover, you can't judge La Muerte without knowing what really happened there! Do you want to spend another ten centuries away from her?! _And_ your baby?!" When Xibalba made no sounds of protest, Zipacna continued. "Don't let a misunderstanding ruin your marriage, **again**."

Xibalba looked down in thought, and didn't say anything after Zipacna removed his tail from around his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, Zipacna was right in one thing, despite what he saw, he still loved La Muerte with all of his heart, and he wanted to be with her… but right now he saw still shaken by what he saw, he needed to be alone for a while. Sighing heavily, Xibalba finally spoke. "I understand what you're trying to say, but… Would you mind if I spend the night in your room? Just tonight."

Zipacna thought for a moment, before glancing back at his brother, his crest of feathers twitching. "I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"Next morning, you will go see La Muerte, and you will listen to _her_ version of the story. You will forget about what you saw, because it's not what you thought it was. You will give her a chance to explain herself, and then you can decide what to do. But I won't let you judge my sister-in-law for something that was not her fault."

Xibalba looked down in thought, and nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." Zipacna patted his brother's back. "Do you want the bed or the sofa?"

"Definitely, the sofa. I don't want to sleep on a bed you already occupied."

Zipacna laughed heartily. "Well, little bro, I'll go tell everyone you did not kill yourself." With this, he turned into a flock of ravens and flew down form the roof into the castle.

A few minutes after he left, Xibalba turned into a ball of tar and zoomed down the tower, into the halls of the castle through a window, and into the guest room assigned to Zipacna. In a way, he envied him, he had a whole room for himself (it wasn't that he didn't like sleeping with his wife, however). Once inside, he changed into his purple bathrobe with a snap of his fingers (his costume changed places with the robe, actually), and headed for the couch; it was very comfortable, though it would be a problem to find a position himself; for the first time, his wings would get in the way.

The door creaked open, calling his attention. Had Zipacna come back so soon? Xibalba turned around to inquire if he needed something, but was surprised to find La Noche in the doorway, wearing a red bathrobe of her own. For goodness sake, he was starting to think this woman was a stalker. He had an idea to what she wanted.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired. "Actually, how did you even know I was here?"

"I had a feeling you'd look for shelter with your only blood family." She simply said., untying the belt keeping the nightgown in place, allowing it to slid off her body and to the ground. "And… I also thought you'd need some comfort…"

Xibalba's eyes widened, but not in delight. She was completely nude, save for her brassiere and her panty; immediately, Xibalba used his wing to block the view.

"_Por todos los cielos, mujer_! What in the nine levels of Mictlan are you thinking?!"

"Please, Xibalba…" La Noche walked closer to him with a seductive grin. "You don't have to be all lonely tonight… I can comfort you-" she tried to touch him, but he grabbed her arms and pushed them away.

"I'd rather be alone, if you don't mind!"

"Don't you think it would be a good way to get back at your wife for kissing Veneno?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm still a married-!" Xibalba blinked in realization, and he narrowed his eyes at La Noche suspiciously. "How do you know that? Nobody knows what happened, and I doubt Veneno would tell anyone about it, even you."

La Noche froze in dismay and bewilderment, but she son regained her calm. "Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened."

Xibalba growled and glared at La Noche, his feathers ruffling. "I give you five seconds to get out of here before I yell and call everyone's attention. And believe me, you don't want to see Zipacna angry."

"I…" La Noche realized it was futile, he was still too faithful to La Muerte. She bent down and delicately picked the bathrobe from the floor, putting it back on. "I guess I shouldn't have made my feelings known so soon." Her voice was dripping with fake remorse. "My apologies."

"Save them, and leave."

Xibalba turned his back on the goddess with crossed arms, listening to her footsteps and the creaking of the door as it closed. Now that woman reminded him of… Xibalba shook his head and massaged his temples. It couldn't be, she was banished from Aztlan… Wasn't she?

But for now, he just had to clear his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Against All Odds

Chapter 8- Understanding

* * *

><p>She wasn't hungry.<p>

She was worried-sick about Xibalba, fearful he might be angry at her something that was partly her fault, but she hadn't known this would happen. She should have seen the signs that Veneno was romantically interested in her, but sometimes she simply was too innocent, more than she'd like to admit. Sure, Xibalba would never reject their child, it was against his nature, but what she wanted to know is if he would believe her. Now she partly understood what he had gone through when her sister made it look he cheated on her.

La Muerte stared sadly at the empty chair next to her, her hands resting on her pregnant belly. He didn't go to sleep last night; she wondered where he had gone last night. The early-morning air usually had a soothing air that calmed her down, but this time it gave her a nostalgic air. Since last night, her baby had not moved a single time, but she knew he was fine, she could feel his little heartbeat. She guessed he only missed his papi, and wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to hear his voice too. The little squirrel from a few days ago climbed down from the tree and climbed unto her lap, making small squeal sounds, as if asking her what was wrong.

"Hi there, _pequeño_." She greeted with a sad smile, patting the squirrel's head softly. "You're lonely too?"

The squirrel sniffed her tummy, like it was greeting her unborn child; surprisingly, the baby squirmed for a few seconds before becoming still again. La Muerte was partly relieved that her child was all right, but she was still worried about her husband.

Xibalba had been watching at his wife for a few minutes hidden in the shadows of the garden, watching as she caressed her bump in the tummy tenderly; he wondered if his son of daughter was okay after what happened last night. He had tried to step forward a few times already, but something kept him in place. Great part of him didn't like seeing her lovely face sad, but the memory of what he had seen last night would come back to haunt him.

He felt another presence teleporting into the garden, but the energy was so dim he nearly overlooked it; whoever had arrived didn't want to be seen. Xibalba glanced around the garden to see who had sneaked in, and his blood started to boil when he spotted familiar red skin. But he contained the urge to attack and tear him to pieces; this was a good chance to see if Zipacna was right and La Muerte had received that kiss against her will.

The squirrel felt a dark presence and immediately scrambled back up the tree; La Muerte wondered what had frightened it, until she heard a voice that made her freeze.

"La Muerte!"

Immediately, the goddess stood from her seat and stepped back, her eyes firing up. "Stay away!"

Veneno came out of hiding and walked closer to her, but she only stepped away from him with spite. "_Preciosa_, it's okay, it's me."

"Don't you dare call me like that!"

"What's wrong? Did you enjoy our little kiss last night?"

"I did not! And you better leave before I scream and then everyone will come. They all know what you did."

"Your so-called beloved husband does too. And judging by how he's left you all alone, I can see he didn't love you as much as he says he does."

Xibalba grit his teeth and tightened his fist around his staff, so hard he nearly broke it (yet he was always careful not to go over the edge.) How dare he question the love he felt for La Muerte?!

La Muerte was getting angry too. "He doesn't know how things happened! If he did, he would be here with me! I would never doubt of his love!"

Veneno narrowed his eyes. "Not even that if I told you that he spent the night with my sister?"

The look of shock on both Xibalba and La Muerte's faces was astounding. Xibalba wanted to skin that man alive so badly. Immediately, La Muerte snapped back. "That's a lie!"

"It is not. He was so jilted that he went to look for La Noche and asked her to sleep with him." Veneno said coldly.

"I don't believe a word you're saying, my Balby would never do that to me! Besides, Zipacna told me he spent the night with him!"

"And you believe him? He's his brother, he could be covering him up!"

La Muerte crossed her arms. "I know Zipacna. He's a terrible liar."

Desperate, Veneno took another step towards La Muerte, taking her by the shoulders, tightening his grip when she tried to wiggle off his hold, yelling and digging her nails into his arm. "Why can't you not see all I'm doing is because I-?!"

That was the last straw. Xibalba flew like a bullet towards Veneno and tore him away from his wife, before knocking him over with a punch. La Muerte was both relieved, surprised and confused to what had just happened, but it turned to horror when Xibalba grabbed Veneno by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground.

"Touch my wife like that ever again and I'll skin you alive." The dark god hissed dangerously, his pupils rotated forward.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte immediately ran to his side and gripped unto his arm. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" This petition was not out of affection for Veneno, but rather because she didn't want her husband to taint his hands with blood.

Her ambrosial voice had always calmed him down, it was like fresh water that extinguished the flames of his ire, this case was no exception; as soon as she touched his arm, his grip on the choking Veneno's throat loosened, until he let him fall to the ground. As soon as he had both arms free La Muerte ran into his them, wrapping her arms around his necks, her head resting against his chest. Xibalba picked her up bridal style and glided out of the garden without saying another word to Veneno; the serpentine god glared at Xibalba with acid hatred as he wiped the blood running down his nose. Soon… Very soon.

Xibalba glided towards their bedroom, holding his wife close without saying a word, though he was relieved to feel La Muerte's warmth against his body. La Muerte rested her head against Xibalba's chest and listened to his heartbeat; it would have usually soothed her, but she was still worried about what to tell him now. Once they were inside, Xibalba closed the door behind them and carefully lay La Muerte un top of the bed.

"Are you okay?" he finally spoke, which felt awkward after minutes of silence between the two, though she could tell there was genuine concern for her in his voice. This was confirmed as he placed his hand on her bump. "Is the baby okay?"

"We're both fine, Xibalba…" La Muerte replied softly, her voice shaking with sorrow as she grabbed unto his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Don't worry, _mi vida_…"

Xibalba sat down next to her and caressed her hair tenderly. "Are you sure you don't need anything? Some tea, perhaps?"

His tenderness was moving her, even after what happened he was still tender with her. "I'm okay, Balby… Just, don't go… Don't leave me alone…"

"I won't, _hermosa_, don't worry…" Xibalba smiled lightly at her as he wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

The tar-made god lay down next to his wife and embraced her, wrapping his wings around her in a protective way. La Muerte relaxed in Xibalba's warm, tender hug and allowed him to continue fussing over her. Once more, they remained silent for a good while, until they talked simultaneously.

"La Muerte, I-"

"Xibalba, I-"

They blushed a bit; it felt just like when they were kids.

"Sorry, you go first."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind if you-"

"No, no, I insist, my dear."

La Muerte chose her words carefully for what she was about to say. "Xibalba, what you saw last night… I didn't want it to happen, Veneno kissed me by surprise. He told me he just wanted to chat, but then he confessed he had feelings for me-" she was silenced when Xibalba placed a finger on her lips.

"Let's forget about it, mi amor. You don't have to explain me anything, I know you would never do that to me. I was just angry, hurt, I didn't see things clearly." Xibalba whispered gently. "But I want you to know that I believe in you." He caressed her abdomen with all the love in the world. "Besides, I can't leave our _bebito_ without his papi, can I?"

Despite the formed mood of sadness, La Muerte laughed softly and snuggled deeply into her husband's embrace. Xibalba kissed her forehead and looked down at his unborn baby. "Did you miss me, _pequeño_?"

As if replying, the yet-to-be-born infant kicked right where he had placed his hand. It was clear it was very happy to hear its father after a whole night without feeling his touch. After a while, La Muerte felt rhythmic movements inside, and Xibalba felt slight, almost unseen jerks in her bump.

"Balby…" the goddess laughed softly. "I think our baby is hiccupping."

"Awww, baby-boo always finds the way to cheer his mami and papi up, do you? Do you?" Xibalba chimed at La Muerte's abdomen, caressing it with his thumb and feeling the movements inside. Suddenly he felt a presence-no, various presences- just outside the door. Grumbling under his breath, Xibalba stood from bed and approached the door.

"Xibalba?" La Muerte inquired, but Xibalba motioned her to be quiet as he carefully grabbed the knob on the door, waiting for a few seconds before turning it abruptly and opening the door.

Zipacna, the Candlemaker, Xochiquétzal and Ehécatl fell on top of each other.

"Ayayay…" the Candlemaker whined.

"Get your fifty ton feathery butt off me!" Xochiquétzal shrieked.

"Are you talking to me or Ehécatl?" Zipacna inquired. "We both have feathers, so…"

"Considering I only weight seventy pounds, I guess she's talking about you." Ehécatl stated, offended.

Xibalba narrowed his eyes at the group and coughed slyly to call their attention. The four gods looked up nervously.

"Huh…. Hi, _hermanito_." Zipacna laughed nervously.

"You do realize what you were doing is called spying?" Xibalba crossed his arms.

"Zipacna called reconnaissance." The Candlemaker stated.

"Me?! It was Ehécatl's idea!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Everyone." La Muerte called their attention. "Could you tell us what were you doing, spying on us like that?"

Zipacna sighed in dismay. "I wanted to make sure my _hermanito_ would fulfill his end of the deal."

"I was hoping to mash his head if he didn't." Xochiquetzál sighed.

Xibalba ignored that last comment and went back to his wife's side to hold her hand. "Are you sure you don't need anything? Did you have breakfast?"

"Now that you mention it…" La Muerte felt her stomach growling, and when it growled her baby kicked in discomfort. She sighed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry."

Xibalba rolled his eyes with a grin.

* * *

><p>"So, what's next in your so-called <strong>master<strong> plan?"

"Would you stop being so exaggerate?" Aimé rolled her eyes, her arms crossed.

"Exaggerate?! I can't show my face around Aztlan or the other gods will have my head, and that tar face punched me!" Víbora retorted with a dangerous hiss. "How is that exaggerating?!"

"If you hadn't provoked him in the first place, you wouldn't have received that broken nose."

"Me?! Now it turns out everytime Xibalba does something wrong it's _my_ fault?!"

"You perfectly know he'll be very protective with my sister as long as she is pregnant!" Aimé growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then what? We wait until the brat is born?"

"No! If that happens, there will be no way to tear them apart! We have to take the next step of my plan as soon as possible."

"And how, if I may know? I won't be able to help you on this one, I'm a 'wanted' man."

"What I need you to do is pretty simple, really." Aimé motioned Víbora to come closer so that she could whisper into her ear; as Víbora heard the next part of her plan (plan B, he dubbed it), he narrowed his eyes. "Are you certain it will work?"

"I know my sister. She may be forgiving, but she won't forgive him a _second_ time if he ever cheats on her again."

"And how will you get him on your bed? I doubt he will go on his own accord."

"That's where you come in, Viborita." Aimé patted the snake's scaly cheek. "You'll have to figure it out."

Víbora growled from within his throat; he was getting sick of this woman treating him like he were her pawn or something, but if things went according to _his_ plan, he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore when he was done with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Against All Odds

Chapter 9- Trust

* * *

><p>Xibalba walked down the halls of the castle, carrying a silver tray with a bowl of fresh fruit and a glass of orange juice, back towards their room. La Muerte was hungry, so he better hurry, he didn't want her to starve; if she heard him right now, she'd say he was exaggerating. Ah, his Muertita. How he loved that woman, his angel.<p>

He felt a presence behind him, but when he turned around, he saw no one. Again, he felt the eerie presence, this side to the side, and again he saw no one. Choosing to pass it over as wind, Xibalba continued on his way down the hall, wondering what had happened with the Veneno guy now that he was a Most Wanted, technically, as mortals called it. For the third time, he felt someone was following him. It was giving him the willies.

"I know you are there!" he growled. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Out of sudden, a pair of arms came from behind and drew a cloth muffler tightly over Xibalba's mouth from behind, gagging him. The surprise and shock made the dark god drop the tray, spilling its contents over the marble floor; the mysterious attacker quickly pinioned Xibalba's arms behind his back before he could react. Immediately, Xibalba let out muffled growls and cries of protest as he struggled against his captor, flapping his wings in desperation. He was dragged into one of the chambers; the curtains were closed, and there was little light in there. There was something familiar about this particular room

"Remember this place, Xibalba?" a feminine voice whispered into his ear.

Xibalba froze. No. It couldn't be… he turned around to see who was speaking, and found himself staring into La Noche's eyes; part of him was relieved it was not _her_, but he had a hunch to what she was going to do.

"Of course you do, it's where I heard you first cheated on your wife." La Noche traced a finger down Xibalba's neck, making him shiver. "And with her own sister, no less."

Xibalba struggled to release himself from Veneno's (or so he assumed) hold, letting out muffled protests, flapping his wings desperately.

"Oh, don't worry, _cielito_." La Noche stared into the dark god's eyes, hers glowing with a yellow light. "You're going to enjoy this."

Xibalba's eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness, falling unto Veneno's arms, his wings drooping to the ground.

"What now?" Veneno inquired.

"Take off his armor. All his clothing." La Noche replied.

"Seriously? Why do I have to do that?"

"Just hurry up, would you?"

Rolling his eyes, Veneno untied Xibalba's arms and removed the gag from his mouth. Then he proceeded to unlatch his armor and remove it, then the gloves and the crown. Knowing what would happen next, Veneno picked Xibalba up and placed him unto bed, where La Noche was already waiting, in nothing more than her underwear.

"Let me guess, I'm supposed to leave and leave you with 'prince charming'." Veneno sighed. "You don't have to tell me, I know." He narrowed his eyes. "This better work, woman…"

"It will, now go!" Aimé snapped back.

As soon as the snake turned into a shadow and slithered through the window, Aimé started stroking Xibalba's body. His cheek, his shoulder, his wings… oh dios, they were so cold! She shifted closer to the unconscious god, and started kissing his lips, running her hands down his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist. How she would have liked that he were awake, and returning her caresses, her kisses. But if everything went well, he would soon.

La Muerte grew worried when Xibalba had taken too long in returning, so she decided to go look for him. Despite Xochiquétzal's insistence, she preferred to go by herself. What could have possibly happened to him? As she was making her way, towards the kitchen, she nearly slipped but managed to regain her balance in time.

"What's this…"? Looking down, she gasped when she found a tray, a shattered plate and glass, and pieces of fruit on the ground. There was orange juice spilled on the ground as well. Like she had suspected, something had happened to her husband, but what…?

She noticed one of the doors nearby was half-open, and was hearing moans coming from the inside. Maybe he was in there, hurt. La Muerte hurried towards the door and walked into the room to see if he needed anything…

Her heart nearly stopped.

He was in bed… with La Noche…

"Oh my gosh!" La Noche quickly pulled the blankets to cover her body. "L-La Muerte, I…"

Just then, Xibalba started to stir with a pounding headache. Letting out a groan, he rubbed his head and sat down in bed, trying to remember what had happened. Someone dragged him there, La Noche's eyes glowed yellow, then everything went black. "_Que demonios_?" Suddenly, he realized he was in the bed, naked, with La Noche…

Wait, WHAT?!

With a yelp or bewilderment and shock, he jumped back and fell from bed, his back meeting the hard ground. With a groan of pain, he stood up and quickly wrapped his wings around himself. He noticed someone was standing at the door, and when he caught sight of a familiar figure with a red sombrero and dress... Oh, no.

"La Muerte, it's not what you think!" his heart skipped a beat, fearing the worst now. He prayed with all his might she wouldn't think he had cheated on her once again.

She didn't say anything for a while. Her Balby… He had… Had he…? No! She refused to believe it! He wouldn't do that, especially now. She recalled the tray and scattered fruit outside, dropped in the floor, she could assume he had been taking it for her, but somehow La Noche must have found a way to bring him in there against his will.

He had believed in her. Now it was her turn to believe in him.

"I know it, Balby." She crossed her arms matter-of-factly, staring curtly at La Noche. "After all, not everything it's what it seems, is it?"

La Noche blinked in surprise. "I'm so sorry, La Muerte, I told him that I couldn't do this, that he was expecting a baby with you, but he wouldn't listen!"

"QUE?!" Xibalba had never felt so undignified in his entire life. "That's a big, fat lie!"

"Of course it is." La Muerte replied, controlling her thousand-bull rage for this once.

"I didn't provoke him! He did!" La Noche pointed her finger at the dark god as he quickly started dressing up. "How can you be so blind about him?!"

"You're right in one thing, La Noche, Xibalba's here with you, naked, but I'm sure there's a good explanation for this, and Xibalba will give it once we get out of here." La Muerte shook her head at the younger goddess. "But I'm pretty sure my Balby would never betray me with _you_." She turned to her husband. "Hurry up, Xibalba, I don't want to spend one more minute here."

"Please, take him away!" La Noche still played the innocent. "I don't want him near me!"

"Thank heaven…" Xibalba grumbled sarcastically as he put his gloves back on.

"For goodness sake, La Noche, stop lying!" La Muerte shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm not lying! Your husband will surely come up with something, but it seems you'll end up believing it because you're a fool! The truth is what you've seen! Your husband lured me into bed!"

"_Ya, por favor, mujer, cállate_!" Xibalba snapped at her, now fully dressed, though he still tried to shield himself from view with his wings.

"Leave her." La Muerte grabbed unto his arm. "She's pretty happy believing all her lies and I don't really care."

La Noche wanted to scream, she wanted to lunge at her sister and tear her apart, but for now she just stared at the pair with a poisonous glare.

"Let's go, _mi vida_. We should leave her to dream with what she'll never have." With that, the couple disappeared through the door, leaving behind the white-feathered Goddess with her the pieces of her mangled pride.

It wasn't until she was certain they were out of earshot that she let out a scream of rage.

When they were back in their chambers, the first thing Xibalba did was to embrace his wife tightly, though not too tight so not to hurt the baby.

"La Muerte, I swear by our baby, nothing happened between me and La Noche!"

"Balby…" she tried to speak, but he wasn't done."

"I was bringing you some fruit because you hadn't eaten, but Veneno came from behind and he bound me!"

"Xibalba…"

"He dragged me into that room with that crazy woman and-!"

"XIBALBA!"

He stepped back in fright when she yelled, but she was not angry. Thankfully.

"I believe you, Balby." She smiled, caressing his cheek gently. "I know you would never do something like that to me. Besides, I figured it out when I saw the tray of food on the ground."

He didn't know what to say to that. He had been afraid she'd become angry at him once again, that she'd banish him once again, that she wouldn't let him meet their baby. But to hear those three wonderful words from her was lifting a great weight from upon his shoulders. His reaction was to embrace his wife tightly, holding her close to her and burying his face into her hair. La Muerte was taken a back for a while, before returning the embrace, resting her head against Xibalba's chest. She felt his shoulders bouncing.

"Don't cry, Balby." La Muerte whispered. "I'm here."

"Thanks for believing me, _mi amor_…" Xibalba sniffled. "_Mi corazón_, _mi vida_…"

"Please, Xibalba, you'll make the baby cry." La Muerte placed her hand on top of her bump. "And me too…"

He only pulled her closer, not wanting to let go of her. His wings embraced her gently, and she snuggled deeply into their warmth. When she realized Xibalba wouldn't stop crying, La Muerte stroked the back of his neck and started humming a song. Xibalba's sobs diminished when he heard the familiar tune, when he remembered it. It was a tune La Muerte would hum for him back in their childhood, when they would sit under the cool shade of a tree, and he'd rest his head on her lap.

Even today, that little song still soothed him down like a nightingale's song.

* * *

><p>When Veneno heard a high-pitched scream of frustration coming from the chambers, he knew something went wrong. His theory was confirmed when he slid back in and found La Noche on one of the couches, bawling and sobbing in a sorrowful rage and fury. The room looked like it had been torn apart by a vicious beast, with shreds of blankets and swan feathers from the pillow and cushions on the ground, along with shredded carpets hanging from the walls and most of the furniture either overturned or broken into splinters.<p>

"Let me guess…" Veneno sighed. "He rejected you right after Muertita caught you both."

"She came in, she found me with Xibalba naked on bed, when I was kissing him."

"That's what we wanted, so why are you so upset?"

La Noche pronounced the next words with hate and spite. "She didn't care." She hissed dangerously, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "She didn't care."

Veneno could not believe what he was hearing. "What are you saying?"

"La Muerte didn't care to have found us in bed together!" La Noche repeated desperately.

"No, that can't be. That can't be!"

"My damn sister trusts him blindly! Not even after seeing us in bed together did she doubt him! She said everything must have a good explanation and took him away…"

The look of anger the snake was giving La Noche could have given Lord Akrinok chills.

"I don't know what went wrong! I don't know!"

"You don't know what went wrong?" Veneno growled like an animal, approaching La Noche and grabbing her throat. "You don't know what went wrong?" his eyes glowed orange. "I'll tell you want went wrong, _estúpida_. Your plans are a waste of time, you say all men melt when you touch them and yet you are unable to get Xibalba's attention."

"You talk much for having the same problem with La Muerte…" La Noche choked, venom in every word. "Or what? Did you forget the reason Xibalba locked you down there in the first place?" She choked when Veneno's hold tightened around her neck.

"She would have been mine if that tar head hadn't found us, but this time, I'm not letting her go that easily."

"And what about me? You're a fool if you think I'll leave with empty hands."

Veneno stared with disgust at the Goddess before him. Was she so desperately in love with Xibalba? He had rejected, insulted, spited her, but she still was bent on making him hers? Aimé could never understand that what didn't belong to her belonged to another, it had always been her greatest flaw, everyone knew that, but he never knew it would go that far. Maybe… if he played things wisely, he would kill two birds with one stone: he would get La Muerte back, and get rid of Xibalba once and for all.

Víbora was known for many things. In ancient times his very name could make children cry, and send the bravest of warriors cowering away like whipped dogs. Before his imprisonment, he was famous for devouring entire villages, for consuming the souls of people and making them disappear forever, he was even feared among the gods, especially for his venom. Rumor said that a single drop of his venom could kill immortal beings, though he had never actually tried it on a god.

Maybe it was time to clear the doubt.

"Tell me, Aimé…" Víbora hissed into the goddess's ear. "…Would you like to be with Xibalba for all eternity?"

She looked at him in confusion, but she nevertheless managed to nod at him.

"Yes."

"At any cost?"

"Anything, if it means I could have him."

The malicious, cruel smile that drew on his scaly lips was dark and sadistic. "I think I can help you with that."


	10. Chapter 10

Against all Odds

Chapter 10- Betrayal

* * *

><p>The next day, Aimé slid through the halls of Aztlan in the form of a blur of marigold petals, one of the many things she and her sister had in common. She was heading towards La Muerte and Xibalba's room, carrying something with her, she knew they were probably out, and that they wouldn't be back until later. She didn't have much time. Looking around to make sure there was no one around, Aimé entered the room and closed the door behind her. She headed towards the desk, and placed a tray with a jar of lemonade and two glasses on top of it. Making sure no one was coming, she took a vial with a dark liquid out of her bodice.<p>

She was starting to hesitate about this course of action; as she stared at the vial, she wondered if it would truly work, if it would truly make them be together for eternity. She remembered Víbora's words.

_Pour it all into the drink, and have him drink it. Then you drink it, and nothing will set you apart from him. You will be together forever…_

Aimé put all doubts aside, and she poured the contents of the vial into the lemonade; the dark liquid dissipated into the grayish green color of the drink. Footsteps echoed outside; Aimé quickly teleported into the bathroom to hide herself from view, not before leaving a small note next to the jar of lemonade for Xibalba to read. Luckily for her, her handwriting was identical to La Muerte's, so he wouldn't see any difference. She quickly but silently closed the door when she heard the door open.

Xibalba glided into the room to take a little nap, unbeknown to his wife; he told her that he was going to leave Ponzoña-which was partly true-, but he had no intention to listen to one of Toci's sermons again. The dark god noticed a jar of lemonade on the desk; it wasn't there when he and La Muerte left. Had someone left it here for them? He noticed there was a note attached to the jar.

_Balby_

_I made some lemonade for you, I imagined you'd be thirsty. _

_Love, Muertita._

Xibalba couldn't help but smile a bit; seriously, he never understood how his wife always seemed to know when he was hungry or thirsty, but he thanked the heavens she did. Pouring a bit into one of the glasses, he drank it with one gulp, quenching his thirst. It was sweet, just like his wife, it was like everything she touched turned sweet.

A door creaked behind him. Xibalba turned around with a grin to meet his beloved La Muerte when she asked him if he liked the lemonade.

But his smile vanished when he found someone else in her stead, someone he had hoped never to see again.

"_Hola_, Balby…" Aimé stepped out of the bathroom door, holding a dagger in her hand, and pointing it at the dark god's chest. "Did you miss me?"

Xibalba was speechless. What was she doing here? More importantly, how come no one had seen her during all this time? She had not been seen for centuries ever since she left after being banished. The rational side of him snapped at her. "You?!"

"You recognize me, Xibalba, you don't know how happy that makes me…" Aimé spoke, but all malice and cruelty was gone from her face and her voice, instead talking to him like she were talking to a lover. "It means that you didn't forget me…"

"How did you get in here?" Xibalba hissed with sharp teeth. "And when?"

"Don't you remember? We've been spending time together the past days."

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"I've been very close to you, my love… Or did you forget what happened between us yesterday?"

"What…?" Xibalba's eyes widened in realization. "Y-You… You are La Noche?"

"I was." Aimé approached him, but he stepped back. "All I wanted was that you tasted me as a woman, Xibalba. I would have taken you to heaven and hell with me if you had. You would have left my damn sister when you felt what I could make any man feel."

"It was you…" Xibalba started connecting the dots. "You were the one who planned that I saw La Muerte with Veneno! And you got me with you in bed so La Muerte would catch us!"

"You left me no other choice… You didn't want to see the kind of woman I was… My sister had you blinded…"

"The only one who's blinded is you. Don't you realize? Your envy, your hatred turned you into a monster."

"Why….?" Aimé was close to tears now. "Why couldn't you love me? Why did you have to adore my sister while I never existed for you?!"

"You know what, Aimé?" Xibalba sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe I did consider giving you a chance at one point, but then you became a despicable being that only provokes me revulsion."

"I warned you, Xibalba, that I was capable of doing _anything_ for you. You brought me to that extreme." Her voice turned resentful and hurt. "You turned me into what I am today."

"Oh, no, don't blame me for your choices!" the dark god snapped, clenching his staff. "I'll have you thrown into the dungeons, along with that accomplice of yours!" he clutched his chest when he felt a sharp pain in his heart as it started drumming, his vision blurred and it was followed by a migraine; he had to lean on his staff to prevent himself from falling over.

"Call whoever you want…" Aimé said softly. "By the time they get here, it'll be too late."

"What have you done to me?!" Xibalba yelled, struggling to get to the doors.

"I made sure that we'll be together…" Aimé approached the desk and poured lemonade into the glass, before drinking it with one gulp. "For eternity, _mi amor_. You'll be by my side forever…"

Xibalba stumbled out of the room, and let out a yell of pain as his stomach churned and twisted, managing to get to the small garden before his body collapsed; every single joint hurt, his drumming heart started to ache, and his migraine just got worse. With the last of his strength, Xibalba brought Ponzoña to life; the two-headed snake immediately realized something was wrong with his master, and it hissed while rubbing his heads against the dark god's glove.

"G-Get H-Help…" he managed to utter, before losing consciousness.

Ponzoña quickly slithered away before Aimé tumbled into the garden, the poison started to take effect on her too. She stumbled towards the fallen god. "No one will ever love you like me, my love! No one!" Tears started streaming down Aimé's cheeks as she approached. "Don't be afraid, _mi amor_…" falling to her knees, she crawled towards Xibalba and finally collapsed next to him, holding him close. "Nothing will ever split us apart… It'll be you and me… forever…"

She closed her eyes to wait until the venom killed them both, a smile on her face; the first genuine, happy smile she ever gave.

* * *

><p>La Muerte knew something had happened when Ponzoña came to her, <em>alone<em>; Xibalba never went anywhere without him, and viceversa. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ponzoña tugged at her dress with one of his heads, and then slithered away, he wanted her to follow him. She went after the snake as fast as she could, to the gardens. She couldn't get the feeling of dread off her.

"Balby…?" she called out once she found herself in the gardens, but there was no reply. Ponzoña hissed to call her attention, and then slithered to what appeared to be a dark-winged figure with a dark-haired woman… Her heart skipped a beat.

"XIBALBA!"

Immediately, she ran to her husband's side, but she had a heart attack when she saw who was with him. Aimé was still conscious, and her happiness turned into annoyance when her sister arrived. La Muerte shook Xibalba's shoulder to try and awake him, but she realized he was unconscious.

"Get your hands off him…" Aimé drowsily and weakly tried to swat her sister's hands away. "He's mine now…"

"What did you do, Aimé?!" La Muerte shrieked, before setting her attention back on the dark god. "Xibalba, please wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm just taking back what should have been mine…" Aimé smirked, pulling Xibalba closer to her.

Suddenly, Ponzoña felt a dark presence, similar to that of his master, yet different. Before he could do anything, he was swatted away into a bush.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte continued to try and shake her husband awake.

"It's no use, my dear. He can't hear you."

La Muerte froze at the familiar voice, but she still turned around to see Veneno standing a few steps way from her. "W-What do you mean?"

"He's dying. Aimé poisoned him." He said coldly. "In a few more minutes he'll be dead."

"No…" La Muerte turned her attention back to Xibalba and grabbed his face. "Balby! Balby, I beg you! Please, wake up!"

"Get your hands off him, he's mine!" Aimé snapped weakly, this time managing to swat her sister's hand away. But the older goddess grabbed his face again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Balby, you can't die! We're going to have a baby! You can't leave us alone!"

"I've come to offer you something, dear La Muerte."

Sobbing, she turned around to face Veneno. "An offer?"

"I can save his life." Veneno held out a vial with a transparent liquid. "This is the antidote to the venom that is killing your husband, I can give it to you, and you can save his life." He saw hope in La Muerte's eyes, before she realized something.

"You don't want it for free, do you?" she asked with a dry mouth and wet eyes. "You want something in exchange."

"You're smart, aren't you?" Veneno smiled at her. "Indeed, there's something I want in exchange for this."

"What is it? Tell me, I'll give you anything for the antidote!"

"Anything?"

"Whatever you ask of me! Just please, let me save him!"

Veneno pretended to think for a moment, before grinning at her. "I want you to come with me."

La Muerte blinked in confusion. "What?"

"All I want you to do is to come with me. I'll let you save your husband's life, and then you'll accompany me."

La Muerte glanced back at her husband in desperation, then at the vial of antidote in Veneno's hand. With a sob of resignation, she nodded her head. "I'll go with you… If you save his life, I'll go with you with no resistance."

Aimé's eyes widened in shock, and horror and Veneno handed over the vial of antidote to La Muerte, and she immediately poured the contents into Xibalba's mouth. "You'll be okay, Balby… You'll be okay…"

"No…" Aimé felt anger, despair and frustration brewing up at her chest; she felt Veneno's eyes over there, she could tell he was enjoying this, like he was mocking at her. "No, don't take him! He's mine!" Her grip on Xibalba tightened, but her body started to weaken and weaken as the poison went through her veins.

"I'm sorry, Aimé. But the vial has antidote for one person only…" Veneno licked his lips. "So you'll have to die alone." Then he turned to La Muerte, his eyes softening up as he took a napkin from his cloak and approached her from behind.

"Hang in there, Xibalba…" La Muerte stroked her husband's cheek tenderly, and placed his hand on her abdomen. "Do it for our baby…" Suddenly she felt a napkin over her mouth and an arm grabbing her by the waist; she was forcefully led away from Xibalba, instinctively struggling to get free, but she was becoming drowsy, probably because the napkin had some sort of sleeping potion. Her eyes rolled back as she lost consciousness, falling into Veneno's arms. Veneno stroked La Muerte's cheek softly; he was tempted to kiss her, but now was not the time. He'd take her to his hideout, then he'd regain all the years he lost trapped in that place…

Aimé's hand fell limply on the grass, and her chest stopped moving.

Xibalba regained enough consciousness to catch a glimpse of Veneno taking n unconscious La Muerte in his arms and disappearing in a flash of light, before everything went black again.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up, he was no longer in the gardens, but in back in the room. His vision was blurry, but he could hear voices around him; he no longer felt Aimé clutching him, for which he was very relieved. Xibalba shifted in bed, calling the attention of the surrounding voices.<p>

"Are you alright, _hermanito_?" Zipacna was the first to speak, placing a claws hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What… What happened?" Xibalba managed to sit up a bit.

"You were nearly gone, that happened!" Ehécatl stated. "Thank heaven you were given the right antidote for the venom, or we wouldn't have been able to help you."

"What happened?" Quetzalcóatl questioned. "We found you collapsed in the gardens with… La Muerte's sister."

"All I recall is drinking the lemonade on the desk, then Aimé came out of the bathroom, everything after that is a blur… until…" Xibalba's eye opened like plates in realization "La Muerte! Where's La Muerte?!"

"What?!" Xochiquétzal shrieked.

"Hey, calm down, man! Tell us what you remember." The Candlemaker said.

"She left with that Veneno guy to save my life! I saw him taking her away!" Xibalba tried to stand up, but Zipacna gently pushed him back unto bed.

"Nonono, Xibalba, you're still weak from the poison, you need to rest!"

"How do you expect me to rest when my wife is being held against her will by a madman?!"

"Xibalba, there's something you should know about this 'madman'…" Toci sighed. "When we found you in the garden, there was an empty vial next to you. There was a single drop of the antidote left, and I examined it to see what kind of poison Aimé had given you…"

"And so?" Xochiquétzal inquired. "Where was that venom from? Where did Aimé obtain it?"

"The poison was from a Basilisk, the last of his kind."

There was silence in the room as the gods processed the information in their brains; Xibalba felt his heart skipping a beat, aching in every heartbeat from the effects of the poison even though he was out of danger.

"Víbora did this?!" he snapped with sharp teeth as the other gods started whispering amongst themselves.

"How did he escape?"

"It means he and Aimé were accomplices the whole time."

"and he has La Muerte now!"

"This is very grave." Quetzalcóatl sighed, shaking his head.

"Grave?! My wife and child are in danger!" Xibalba snapped at the plumed serpent, forgetting momentarily that he was speaking to his King. "I have to save them-!" Once again, Zipacna pushed him against the bed.

"You can't do anything in that state! You'll only get yourself killed!" the crocodile-headed god growled.

"I don't care! I have to try!"

"Listen to the voice of reason, man! How are you supposed to save them if you are killed?" the Candlemaker stated.

"I'm not standing by as Víbora harms my wife-!"

Xibalba was interrupted when suddenly vines bound his arms, legs wings and waist to the bed. He struggled to get free, but the more he wiggled, the more the vines tightened around him. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Quetzalcóatl sighed. "This is for your own good, Xibalba. You mean well, but if you act rashly you may endanger La Muerte further. We will make a plan to deal with Víbora and rescue La Muerte, but in the meantime you will remain here until you have gotten better from the effects of the poison."

"You can't-!" Before Xibalba could protest any further, another vine came from behind and wrapped around his mouth, gagging him. "MPH!"

As the other gods left him to rest (against his will), Zipacna and the Candlemaker gave him an apologetic look before going after them. For a while, Xibalba struggled to get free from the binds, letting out muffled protests, his wings flapping desperately, but it was futile.

A low hiss caught his attention. Xibalba glanced around the room to see where it had come from, and found himself staring into Ponzoña's two pair of eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Against All Odds

Chapter 11- Prisoner

* * *

><p>When La Muerte next awoke, she realized she was no longer in Aztlan, but she didn't know where she was either. Everything around her was dark and silent, with not a single sound. Instinctively, she brought her hands down to the bump in her belly to make sure her baby was safe; thank heavens, the unborn child was alright, but then La Muerte noticed something… her hands were tied up, as well as her feet; the ties were connected to one another, so she couldn't bring up her hands to her face. She tried to cry out, but there was something in her mouth, between her teeth, that prevented her from speaking. She was gagged too!<p>

Alarmed, La Muerte tried to move, but her restrained feet unable her to do so. What had happened? She remembered finding Xibalba dying in the gardens, with Aimé on top of him, also in her last moments. By poisoning. She recalled the god called Veneno offering her a deal; he'd save Xibalba's life if she went with him.

God, had she…?

"You're awake."

La Muerte jumped at the familiar voice, and looked around the place with a fast-beating heart; her child squirmed in her womb, sensing her fear. The Goddess froze when she caught sight of a pair of serpentine eyes staring at her.

"You're awake." Veneno chirped, oblivious to her terror. "It's been a few hours since we arrived."

La Muerte attempted to scramble backwards but her back met the stonewall. It became worse when Veneno approached her.

"You must be wondering where we are, _mi amor_, but it doesn't matter." Veneno placed a hand on her hand. "All that matters is that we're together now."

La Muerte moved her hand away from Veneno and shot him a venomous glare, trying to scramble further into the wall like it would protect her from this beast.

"Oh, _disculpa, mi amor_. You haven't recognized me yet. And since we're no longer in Aztlan, there's no reason for me to keep wearing this silly disguise." A beaming light, so bright La Muerte had to close her eyes shut, surrounded Veneno. When it subsided, La Muerte let out a muffled scream of fright. Veneno was gone, and instead in his place was a red-scaled snake that was looking at her with lust-filled eyes.

"**V´Vbor**…" she managed to speak his name through the gag.

"_Sí, mi vida_, I came back for you, just like I said I would." Víbora smiled tenderly at her, slithering to her side and wrapping himself around her to try and make her comfortable; La Muerte shivered in repulsion and tried to move away to no avail. "Remember?" his smile suddenly vanished and was replaced by a scowl, though it was not directed at her. "The day when Xibalba stole you from me."

"MMPH!" La Muerte let out a muffled yell of protest. She wanted to tell him she was never his to begin with, but there was not much she could do.

"Shh, don't worry, Muertita, he'll never find us here…" Víbora whispered into her ear, digging his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent of marigolds with closed eyes.

Again, La Muerte tried to pull away from him, but it was to no avail. She shivered when Víbora caressed her cheek with the tip of his tail. Finally, she managed to take the gag off her mouth.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, trying to dig her nails into the blood snake's face. "You disgust me! What did you do to my Balby?!"

"Forget about him." Víbora replied simply. "You don't need him. He didn't deserve you."

"And you do?!"

"I suffered for you, La Muerte! I did everything to win your heart but you never paid me any heed! You were always fawning over the damn tar head while I would have sold my own eyes for a glance from you!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kidnap me-!"

She couldn't continue, for Víbora pressed his mouth against hers. It was rough and cold, colder than any ice floe that ever existed. La Muerte screamed into the kiss, flailing and kicking her tied up hands and feet as she tried to push him away. Víbora was on the other side of the spectrum; finally, he could taste the sugary taste of his love's lips, and his tongue immediately went into her palate to taste the kiss further, but then he felt an excruciating pain as La Muerte bit into his tongue; this made the blood serpent scream in pain and pull away from the kiss.

"Get away from me." La Muerte trembled with fear and rage, spitting Víbora's saliva off her mouth.

"Don't worry, _mi amor_, I know you didn't mean it." He simply said, tenderly as always. "I don't expect you to love me right away, but one can get used to things if they want to. I know you'll learn to love me with time."

"NO! I'll never love someone like you!"

"But you can love someone like Xibalba?" Víbora snapped out of sudden, his pupils turning into slits, his tone darkening. "What does he have that I don't?! He is a liar, a cheater, a heartless sack of tar! What makes him better than me in your eyes?!"

"He never forced me to love him! He won me over with beautiful words and actions! He only loved me, that's how he won my heart!" La Muerte replied with a growl.

Víbora didn't reply; his gaze had rifted downwards. Oh, no. She had unconsciously wrapped her tied up arms around her baby. Víbora tapped her stomach with the tip of his tail. The baby squirmed within her, frightened as much as her mother was. Damn it, in his joy he had forgotten that Xibalba's spawn was still growing inside the woman he loved!

"I forgot about _this_… How did this happen…?" Víbora snapped.

"We just expressed our love for each other, and then we conceived her. She's the fruit of our love."

"It's wasn't supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be just you and me!"

La Muerte's eyes widened in horror. Did he mean…? Would he be capable of doing such a thing? Her mind raced as she cradled her little one. She couldn't let him hurt her unborn baby. "Please, Víbora, don't hurt my baby!" she pleaded.

"I would never hurt you, _mi amor_…" Víbora glanced at her bump of a belly. "_That_, on the other hand… I don't want anything that has to do with Xibalba, and that thing carries his blood."

"Víbora, please! I'll do anything you ask of me! Just don't hurt my baby!"

The blood snake thought for a moment, staring at the unborn child with cold eyes, before he grinned. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. "Anything?"

"I'll give you anything for my child's life!"

"How about your love? If I let your offspring live, you will love me as much as I love you. You will start a new life with me, where he can never find us again. But the brat will stay, I don't want it near you."

La Muerte was looking at him like he was insane, and she was clutching her stomach like the most precious thing in the world it was. She would never get to see her Balby nor her child again? But if it meant her baby would live, maybe it was worth the risk. Besides, she was certain Xibalba would surely come to rescue them, and he'd take them back home, so she wouldn't have to keep that promise.

La Muerte closed her eyes shut. "I will do it. If you let my baby live, I'll do what you ask of me."

Víbora's expression brightened. "You mean it?"

She nodded, refusing to look at him.

"That's wonderful! You don't know how happy you make me!" Víbora embraced her with his body. "I'll make you the happiest of women, _amor mio_. I promise."

She remained limp in his hold. "I'm still Xibalba's wife."

"Not for long." He moved away from her, gagged her again and slithered away into the darkness. There was the sound of a door closing and locking.

When he was gone, La Muerte broke out in tears, but the gag muffled her sobs. She took her hands to her belly and stroked it tenderly; she could feel her baby squirming and kicking violently, as if she were crying too. _I want papi. I want to go home._ That's what La Muerte thought her little one was saying.

"_Shhh, it's okay, mi Chiquita. Don't cry." _The Goddess directed her thoughts at her baby. "_Papi will come for us. He will, I'm certain of it._" La Muerte felt her eyes tearing up at the idea of never seeing her husband again. "_Balby, please help us…"_ La Muerte took her hands up to her neck, and her fingers touched the pendant he had given her as a gift for their first anniversary; he commissioned it especially for her. She had never taken it off ever since, not even during their estrangement, no.

He would come for them. He would.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?!" Toci yelled in the Meeting hall. "We have to do something! We can't just stand here with crossed arms!"<p>

"I agree with Toci!" Ehécatl stated. "If we wait any longer, both La Muerte and her child's lives could be in grave danger!"

"What can we do?! We don't know where that demon took her!" Tláloc retorted.

"Let's calm down!" Quetzalcóatl raised his voice, shushing all the deities present. "We have to think! Where would Víbora Colorada have taken La Muerte?"

"Wherever it is, it must be a secluded place where no one would ever think to look in." Tezcatlipoca added. "Does anyone here have an idea?"

"By the time you're done listing it down, my friend could have already died!" Xochiquétzal snapped with gnashing teeth. "We have no time! What's going to happen if she goes into labor! That beast is capable of harming her!"

"No, no, no, he wouldn't!" the Candlemaker suddenly brought out. "Víbora is madly in love with La Muerte, he would never lay a harmful… errr, tail on her." The Book of Life nodded.

"Can't you simply take a look at that damn book and see where he has taken her?!" Tlaloc inquired matter-of-factly. "It must be in there!"

"I tried, but Book won't let me." The Candlemaker replied with a shrug and an apologetic look, before receiving a whack from the Book of Life.

"It's Xibalba I'm worried about!" Toci snapped, earning glances of surprise form the other gods. "As incredible as it sounds."

Ehécatl agreed with the old goddess. "Me too. How is he going to react if something happens to La Muerte or the baby?"

"Or BOTH?!" Xochiquétzal roared

"It would certainly kill him emotionally." Quetzalcóatl shook his head sadly. "That's why we must find Víbora's whereabouts immediately, and hope with all our might that La Muerte will be safe and sound."

"I hate to interrupt, but I still think one of us should have stayed behind with Xibalba to make sure he didn't do anything stupid… again." Zipacna stated, lifting a feathery arm. "He's capable of running away in the middle of the night to go and try to find La Muerte by himself."

"He wouldn't dare, he's still weak because of the poison." Xochiquétzal retorted.

"I know my brother. If his wife is in danger, he's capable of breaking through earth, sea and heaven to save her."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a God of the stars flew in with an alarmed expression. "Lord Xibalba is missing!"

The whole room trembled with the Gods and Goddesses' yell. "WHAT?!"

"I took supper to his room and he wasn't there! The vines Lady Toci used to restrain him were all torn with fang marks."

"I should have put that damn snake in a cage…" Xochiquétzal muttered under her breath, referring to Ponzoña.

"That idiot…!" Tezcatlipoca growled.

"Find him!" Quetzalcóatl yelled, extending his feathered wings. "Split up and look for him under the stones if necessary, but do not allow him to leave. Use force if necessary!"

As the other deities either transported or ran out of the room in a hurry, the Candlemaker remained still. He glanced at the Book of Life, and then at the doors to make sure no one was around. "I think I might have an idea of where he is right now… Would you mind if I took a look?"

The Book of Life would have usually responded with a whack on the head, but the situation had changed. It made no sound of protest as the Candlemaker flipped through the pages looking for Xibalba's Story. When he found it, he went to the recently written page.

Meanwhile, the other Gods were so frantic none of them thought about looking in the stables. Xibalba was saddling Medianoche up as quickly yet silently as he could, with barely the strength to stand, but if he wanted something nothing stopped him. The dark god was just tightening the _cinchas_ when suddenly he yelped in pain and grabbed firmly unto his horse's mane to keep himself from falling to the ground. Medianoche bent his neck to the right and neighed softly, worried about his master's condition.

"_Estoy bien, chico_." Xibalba patted his horse's neck reassuringly, but in truth he felt on the verge of collapsing. As he was on the last touches, he felt a presence.

"Don't tell me you're actually going by yourself!" Zipacna stared at the weakened god in disbelief.

"Yes, I am, and you're not going to stop me." Xibalba replied with a growl, buckling the _cincha_ of the saddle.

"What are you thinking?! You're still weak! You stand no chance against Víbora in that condition!"

Xibalba turned around and glared at his older brother. "I don't care! I'm not sitting by while my wife and child are in danger!"

"We know Víbora! You know he'd never harm La Muerte-"

"And what about my child?! He would harm her just because she's my flesh and blood! What will happen if La Muerte goes into labor with that demon?!"

"Listen to the voice of reason, _por todos los cielos_!" Zipacna lifted up his arms in exasperation, spreading out his wings. "We need to wait until we have found their whereabouts!"

"What if its too late?! I won't be able to live knowing both my _second_ baby and my wife died because of me!"

Silence. Zipacna just stared wide-eyed at Xibalba, who by then was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?"

"This all happened because I couldn't protect them." Xibalba's voice was shaking. "She left with that demon to save my life. I can't just abandon her or our child; I would never forgive myself if something happened to either of them. I've already lost one baby, I wouldn't be able to live knowing I lost _both_ my wife and my baby this time. That's why I have to save her life even if it costs my own!"

Zipacna saw the determination in the dark god's eyes, but also the pleading he never thought he'd ever see in them. He truly felt guilty about what was happening, and wanted to fix it. Would the other Gods get angry? Oh, well, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right?

"I understand you, Xibalba." The caiman-headed God sighed, and stepped away. "I know what you're feeling. Go, I won't stop you; you need to go through this."

Xibalba was surprised by his brother's agreement to what he was doing, but he had no time to ask him why. Immediately, Xibalba climbed unto his horse, but before he could gallop out, Zipacna called out for him once more.

"Balby!"

Despite his annoyance that his brother had used the childhood nickname only his wife could call him, Xibalba simply looked down at him. "What?"

"Be careful."

Xibalba simply nodded, before kicking his horse's sides; Medianoche neighed loudly and galloped out of the stable, then out of the city, and into the night. As he left Aztlan behind, Xibalba didn't look back; he had to get away as soon as possible.

"I'm coming, La Muerte."


	12. Chapter 12

Against All Odds

Chapter 12- Nightmare

* * *

><p>Hooves pounded against the muddy ground as Medianoche galloped through the canyon, the heavy downpour falling unto both horse and rider mercilessly, though none of the two minded. Xibalba couldn't help but shiver, the water was freezing cold, but it wouldn't stop him. Nothing would. Unfortunately, the rain had probably erased any tracks Víbora would have left, if he had left by foot, because the last thing he recalled before the poison had made him lose consciousness, was seeing him teleport with an unconscious La Muerte in his arms; it furthered his worry and preoccupation for his wife and child's wellbeing.<p>

Xibalba felt a harsh pang of ache in his chest, and he quickly pulled Medianoche's reins to make him stop, though he tried not to pull too hard or he'd make his horse trip on the muddy, slippery ground. The dark god clenched his teeth and clutched at his chest, his heartbeat accelerating its pulse at the pain. Damn it, he still had a bit of venom in his system, Toci said the antidote would take a while in removing all the poison from him.

Medianoche bent his neck backwards and snorted, still worried for his master's health, but Xibalba patted his neck.

"I'm okay, _chico_, really…"

Medianoche stomped his hoof on the ground as he neighed.

"We're not going back until we've found La Muerte, understood?!"

Knowing his master wouldn't change his mind, Medianoche centered his attention back to the front. From the canyons in Aztlan, one could get to any of the realms belonging to the Gods. They were in the crossroad, leading to the Land of the Remembered on one side, and to the Land of the Forgotten on the other. He was still trying his best to think of any possible places Víbora could have taken La Muerte, but he had yet to think of somewhere. There were so many possibilities, and he hadn't much time. Where…?

Ponzoña hissed at his master from underneath his armor-the snake often hid in there when Xibalba didn't need him-, trying to comfort him.

"I'll be fine, Ponzoña, don't worry. I just don't know where to start looking!"

One of Ponzoña's heads peeked out from underneath his armor and whispered into his ear.

"My land? Why would he take her there?!"

Ponzoña hissed into his ear once more.

"The caves?" Xibalba repeated. "But those are very reclusive and hard to find…"

…And it was the perfect place to hide. Why not? He knew Víbora. The snake would have probably taken La Muerte where the other gods would least expect it, and what would be a better place that the Land of the Forgotten, his enemy's domain? It made sense.

Xibalba kicked his horse's stomach and headed leftwards at full speed, back to his domain, his wings tucked close to his body as he felt the cold raindrops fall unto him, going as fast as Medianoche could in this terrain. He was fearing the worst, for both his Muertita and their little boy or girl. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. As a child, he'd often wonder if Gods could pray to anyone, considering they were the ones who got prayers. He didn't know who to pray to; if the so-called Fates that held the lives of his family, if to his wife to be strong while he got there, or if he was just wasting words, but he needed some sort of comfort.

"_Please_…" he prayed with all his might. "_Let them be both safe_."

* * *

><p><em>She was on top of a bed in those dark caves, her wrists tied to the frame, her nails digging unto the mattress with every contraction. Her ankles were equally tied to the other side of the bed frame, even though her baby was coming. Tears of pain streamed down her face, biting unto a rag in her mouth to ease her pain, but with little effect other than to lock her screams in her throat. The mattress was getting tainted with her blood and amniotic fluid, but there was little to do about it. <em>

_She kept pushing every time the stimulation was strong, but prayed with all her might her baby would be alright in this state. The pain flared and dulled, it was unbearable especially without her Balby to comfort her, but she had to be strong for her child. She gave one final push, with all the strength she could muster while digging her nails into the mattress and blankets. _

_Her vision became blurry, but her heart leapt with joy when she heard a tiny wailing. _

_Suddenly a shadow with orange eyes approached the bed and set his eyes on her baby, hissing and baring his fangs. The child cried even louder at the mysterious stranger, especially when he abruptly grabbed it with its tail. La Muerte grew alarmed when Víbora slithered away with her crying baby._

_"__Víbora!" she cried out for him. "Wait! Let me see my baby at least once!" _

_She tried to stand up, but she was tied up to the bed; in vain, she tried to release herself from the ropes, but they were too strong. She could only watch as Víbora took her child away._

_"__Víbora! I beg you! Let me see her!"_

_He looked back at her. "We had a deal, La Muerte. I will let your child live, but it will stay here." _

_"__Víbora!" _

_The cries of her baby echoed in the dark as Víbora took her away…_

La Muerte woke up with a start and a muffled scream, sweating. She instinctively took her hand sot her abdomen, and was relieved to find that her baby was still in there. She sobbed quietly as she managed to wrap her arms around her bump protectively. For the first time ever, she wisher her baby would not be born just yet, she wouldn't stand a life without her. The little one was no better, squirming inside the protective warmth of its mother's womb every now and then.

La Muerte trembled in fear when she heard a door being unlocked and a snake slithering closer to her.

"Good morning, _mi amor_." Víbora chirped, oblivious to the aversion the woman he loved felt for him. "How are you this morning?"

She didn't even bother to reply; she was gagged, anyway, and whatever curses left her tongue would be muffled by the rag.

"You know, I'm still trying to decide where we shall live once this is all over." He slithered close to her and curled up around her body. "I'm between choosing a nice place by the ocean or a warm cottage in a forest, what do you think?" HE tried caressing La Muerte's cheek with the tip of his tail, but she turned her face away from it. "Oh, well, anywhere will be okay, as long as we have each other it won't matter. I just can't wait for our wedding night…"

La Muerte trembled in horror at the thought, but Víbora mistook it for eagerness.

"But this time, Xibalba won't interrupt it…" the blood snake whispered seductively into the Goddess's ear. La Muerte closed her eyes shut when she felt Víbora's tail running town her shoulder, and tried in vain to shift away from him.

"Do you remember, _mi amor_…? That time we were almost together…"

_La Muerte let out muffled screams as Víbora gagged her with a cloth muffler and pinioned her hands behind her back, then pushed her with his snout unto a bed, under the maddening effects of tequila. _

Víbora licked La Muerte's neck with his tongue, tasting her skin of sugar; she let out muffled yells of protest and tried to nail at his face, but then his tail started stroking her legs, which instinctively made her try and kick it away.

_"__You will be mine, Muertita…" Víbora hissed through hisses of pleasure and frustration as he started licking La Muerte's neck, and the tip of his tail started ripped her red dress, ignoring her muffled pleas and cries. _

"That night you were nearly mine… Remember?" the snake's viperish tongue licked its way into between La Muerte's breasts, making her scream in horror. As his tail ran through her dark hair, his tone darkened. "Until Xibalba ruined everything…"

_Víbora was violently pulled away from La Muerte and thrown against the wall and then the dark figure quickly proceeded to free La Muerte's bindings. _

_"__La Muerte! Are you okay?!" _

_She only hugged him in response, with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_The air in the room darkened when Xibalba glared at Víbora with the fury of a demon, his teeth gone sharp, his pupils rotated forward. _

_"__You…" he advanced unto the snake. _

"If it hadn't been for him we would have been together, _mi amor_…" Víbora sighed sadly, tightening his hold on La Muerte. "But even then I could tell you had feelings for me, though you refused to see it… when you spared my life."

_"__BALBY, STOP!"_

_La Muerte grabbed her fiancé by the arm to stop him from doing any further harm to the broken, beaten, near-death snake in front of him before he could give a finishing blow. _

_"__Why do you defend him?!" Xibalba growled in disbelief. "After what he was going to do to you, you want to let him live?!" _

_"__Balby, don't be like him! Don't be a murderer!" La Muerte collapsed unto her knees, clutching at her beloved's cloak. _

_Xibalba was reluctant to let this bastard live after nearly defiling the love of his life, but seeing La Muerte cry like that… Blocking her form view with his wing, Xibalba snapped his fingers and made chains sprout from the ground and trap the snake._

_ "__Víbora Colorada, for the crime you nearly committed on my future wife, I condemn you to be imprisoned in the Land of the Forgotten for all eternity." His voice was acidly hateful, as he bent down and embraced his beloved. _

_Víbora felt green fires surrounding him, but before he was dragged unto the dark realm he managed to catch the glimpse of La Muerte hiding her face into Xibalba's neck._

_"__I'll come back for you…"_

"…and I kept my promise, didn't I?" Víbora was about to plant another kiss unto La Muerte's skin, until he heard a sound coming from her.

Sobbing.

Something within him stirred; he had never liked to see her cry. As soon as he heard her cries and sobs, he pulled back from her and gave her a confused look. "Why are you crying, my sweet? Are you not happy?"

La Muerte managed to take off the gag for a while. "You repulse me…" she sobbed. "What happened to the Víbora I knew?"

"He's gone. Because of you."

"Because of me? What did I ever do to you?!"

"And you still ask?!" Víbora uncurled from around La Muerte, his eyes glistening with hot tears of anger. "It was all because of you! If you had loved me from the beginning, you wouldn't have pushed me to do this! Your contempt changed me!"

"And you think you'll make me love you with this?" La Muerte shook her head in disappointment. "No, Víbora, love is sacrifice, not selfishness."

"I wouldn't have cared what it was you asked me to do. I love you, I am your most loyal friend, the most faithful spirit in the whole universe. I would have died for you had you asked me to. I told you that I would do anything to be by your side, so why couldn't you love me?"

"Because you are not the man I thought you were."

"But Xibalba, he is." Víbora demanded. "What makes him so much better than I am? I am as loving as he is, I am as charismatic as he is, more I think. I knew you long before you met him. He's more powerful than I am, but that shouldn't matter should it? What makes us different, and him better?"

La Muerte shifted away from Víbora, and took her hands to her pendant. "Unlike you, Xibalba was never possessive. He was gentle, he was kind, he never tried to rush things. He always put me before anything instead of just thinking about his own happiness. He was not selfish, like you."

"That's it?!" Víbora shouted. "Am I condemned for a fault not my own?!"

"You're condemned for faults of your own, Víbora." La Muerte said, her voice growing cold and stern. "As a child you were jealous, aggressive, disrespectful to your elders and disdainful of others. And now, as an adult you grew vicious and cruel. What you've done to Xibalba, what you did to my sister, whatever your motives, what you've done is unforgiveable. You disappointed me in ways I didn't even think possible, Víbora. As much as I regret in my failure to better help the friend that you were, what that friend has become disgusts me."

Víbora couldn't stand it anymore. He immediately put the gag back in her mouth and slithered out of the cave, locking the door once more, leaving her alone in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"YOU LET HIM GO?!"<p>

Zipacna had never been so terrified in his entire life, not even when his father was about to give him a beating; that was sugar compared to Xochiquetzal's ire, so naturally he couldn't do anything as the jaguar Goddess grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and shook him violently.

"Let him talk, would you?" Ehécatl said.

Reluctantly, Xochiquétzal released the caiman-headed god, though she wanted to smash him to pieces. Zipacna stepped away from his crush with a frightened expression.

"She is right in one thing, Zipacna! How could you let him go just like that?! Why didn't you stop him?!" Toci snarled.

"I tried to, but he's much more powerful than me!" Zipacna lied, hoping it would be enough to convince them.

"Curious, because Book says you left him go on your own accord." The Candlemaker had to blew it!

"I thought that thing didn't let you see those things!"

"Just tell us why you didn't stop him before I smash you to pieces!" Xochiquétzal hissed.

"You didn't see how determined he was! He was suffering very much, he didn't know if his family was alright! I just couldn't deny him that!"

"You do realize you could have helped him kill himself?" Quetzalcóatl said, never losing his mask of calm.

"He'll handle himself, he is a strong man."

"Did you forget about the poison in his system? It's going to weaken him considerably." Toci reminded him.

"That won't be enough to stop him, I know him better than any of you! He'll bring her back, you'll see!"

With those last words, Zipacna disappeared in a blur of crows.


	13. Chapter 13

Against All Odds

The Rescue

* * *

><p>Two days.<p>

Two days had passed since she had been brought here, to this hell. La Muerte refused to let Víbora touch her, and she feared for baby's life. She didn't feel her move as much as before, it was like she was weakening with everytime they spent there. She was praying more than ever before that her child would be alright.

Víbora slid into the room, his eyes set on La Muerte's delicate figure. "Muertita? How are you feeling today?"

She didn't move, there was not even a muffled reply.

"La Muerte?" Víbora slithered closer to her, starting to worry. She should have at least let out a muffled yell. "Are you okay?"

When he touched her with the tip of his tail, his eyes widened in horror. She was boiling hot; he quickly touched her forehead, and realized she was feverish. La Muerte started trembling, this time not only out of repulsion, but also because she felt terribly cold. Even in that state, her hands were on top of her bump.

"Nonono! _Mi amor_, what's wrong?!" Víbora shook her gently.

La Muerte was so weak she didn't even bother to try and reply. Víbora quickly took a nearby blanket and pulled it over her. Her baby was the only thing in her mind right now.

Víbora was freaking out, not knowing what she had. He had to do something, fast. He recalled that there was a medicinal herb that grew in the Land of the Forgotten, but not in these caves. He would have to leave for a while to find them, but it was the love of his life.

"I'll be right back, _amor mío_."

La Muerte trembled, this time _with_ repulsion, when Víbora licked her cheek, and then slithered out of the room, once more locking the door behind him. She was hungry, thirsty and now, to make things worse, ill. But she had to be strong. She would hang on until the end, for her child.

"_Hang on, bebita_…" La Muerte directed her thoughts at her baby, her hands gently stroking her bump. "_Please, hang on. Papi is surely on his way, he'll take us back home…_"

These were her last thoughts before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Quietly, Xibalba led his horse carefully through the canyons that led to the system of caves within the canyons themselves. Medianoche's hooves clopped against the rock, trying to make as less noise as possible. These canyons were located to the northwest of Xibalba's castle, although it was actually very hard to tell directions down in that place.<p>

When a few pebbles fell form above into the ground, Medianoche jumped in alarm and let out a neigh, though his master pulled on his reins to make him go back a bit, then looking up to make sure there wouldn't be a collapse. When he was certain it was safe to continue, Xibalba gently kicked his horse's sides and continued on his way. There were many entrances to the cave system, but he was heading towards the closest one. He was familiarized with these caves, he used to come here as a child to hide from his father.

When he spotted the cavern, Xibalba quickly cantered inside, before braking. Medianoche snorted and stomped on his foot, nervous at the blinding darkness ahead. Xibalba patted his neck reassuringly before dismounting. "Don't be afraid, _chico_. There's nothing in this cave except bats." As soon as the horse heard the word 'bats', it snorted even louder and tried to leave the cave, but Xibalba held him tightly by the bridle. "Medianoche, lower your volume! You'll alert Víbora, if he's here!"

Xibalba looked at the inky darkness of the cave. If his wife was here, he would find her. Ponzoña slid out from within his armor and wrapped around his arm, both sniffing the air.

"Did you catch her scent, old friend?" the dark god inquired.

Ponzoña dropped from his arm and slithered away into the darkness, hissing back at his master to signal him to follow. Xibalba quickly went after his snake, the green fires of the candles on his crown and shoulder pads illuminating the way. The tunnels varied in size and length, but he memorized the way they were going. Ponzoña sniffed the air, following the familiar scent of marigolds of his master's mistress.

Xibalba didn't know how much time passed before they finally arrived to a door, one he was certain had not been here before. Ponzoña hissed and rubbed its heads against the door, then looked up at his owner. Xibalba immediately understood the message; quickly removing the board that blocked the door (which meant that, thankfully, that Víbora was not there, though it didn't mean he wouldn't come back anytime soon), Xibalba kicked the door open and took a peek inside. The cave was dimly lit by a candle on top of a wooden table, and there was an old mattress at the side; on top of the mattress was…

"LA MUERTE!" Xibalba quickly flew to his wife's side and tried to shake her awake. "La Muerte, are you okay?!" he grew alarmed when she didn't respond. He placed his fingers on her neck, and was relieved when he felt a pulse; however, he realized she was also boiling hot. Xibalba cut off the ropes that bound La Muerte's hand and feet together and removed the gag, before placing a hand on her bump. The baby wasn't moving, but he thought he could feel its little heartbeat.

He had to get them out of here.

Xibalba carefully but swiftly picked La Muerte up in his arms, then flew back from whence he came, followed by Ponzoña. He went back through the same passages he had memorized, until they were back in the mouth of the cavern. Medianoche lifted his head when he saw his master return, holding his wife in his arms with a worried expression, Ponzoña closely behind. Xibalba allowed Ponzoña to slid unto his cloak and back inside his armor, before quickly climbing up unto Medianoche, accommodating La Muerte in his arms.

"Hang on, _mi amor_…" he whispered, planting a kiss on her head. "I'm here, I'm going to take you home…"

Knowing he didn't have much time before Víbora returned, Xibalba quickly took the reins with one hand while holding his La Muerte with the other, and kicked his horse's sides. Medianoche cantered out of the cave, and through the canyons as his master led him. Xibalba was careful to hold his wife and child close to him with one arm and wing, cradling La Muerte close to his chest. It would take a few hours to return to his castle, but he didn't know how ill his wife was. Perhaps she needed urgent medical attention, so he had to go as fast as he could.

**…****..**

Once he had ridden out of the canyons, and was certain he was far enough to be safe from Víbora, Xibalba pulled the reins and braked. Medianoche complied without complaint. Now he could do a better check up on La Muerte. Xibalba shifted her in his arms once more, and touched her forehead gingerly; she was boiling hot. Then he placed it on her bump to see if the baby was alright. He felt a great relief when the unborn child gave a small kick on his hand, though it was so faint he nearly overlooked it.

"La Muerte..." Xibalba stroked the goddess's cheek gently. "Hang in there, _mi corazón_. Do it for our baby, we're almost there."

La Muerte didn't know what was going on around her, but she thought she heard her Balby's voice in the darkness. She wasn't certain if she had really heard him, or if she was just having a dream, but in either case, she was glad to hear him.

"Balby…." Her voice was almost like an unconscious whisper.

Xibalba felt a great weight being lifted off his chest when she talked to him. She was still unconscious, but at least it meant she had heard him. Once more, he carefully accommodated his wife in his embrace and went on his way, galloping towards his castle. It wasn't that far now, luckily for him it was located in the center of his realm, so it was easy to reach from any point.

In fact, he could already see the two snake-shaped towers in the distance.

By the time he was galloping across the bridge, he was certain Víbora must have found he had rescued La Muerte. But that was the least of his worries for the moment, his wife was the main reason right now. She was still unconscious, and feverish. Xibalba started pulling Medianoche's reins to slow down his pace, until they stopped at the gates of the castle. Dismounting quickly, Xibalba glanced at his horse. "Good boy, Medianoche…"

Medianoche snorted in reply.

The dark god's attention turned to a lizard resting on top of some creates. "Juarez!"

Immediately, Juarez jumped and approached his master. "Y-Yes, My Lord?" he instantly noticed La Muerte's condition, but chose not to say anything.

"Take Medianoche to his stable, give him warm water and straw and take a look at his leg. I think he's hurt because I forced him too much."

"Yes, My Lord."

As Juarez led the horse away, Xibalba took off with a flap of his wings and flew towards his balcony with the speed of bullet, holding La Muerte close to his chest; bursting the doors open with a flap of his wings, then flew inside. Gently, he lay La Muerte down on bed and pulled the sheets over her.

"EMILIO!"

Not three seconds passed before the lizard rushed into the chambers. "IS there something you need, my….." he noticed La Muerte was on bed, and she looked very grave. "…Lord?"

"Bring me cold water and cloths! NOW!" Xibalba ordered him abruptly.

"Right away, My Lord!"

As soon as Emilio was gone, Xibalba sat down next to his wife and held her hand. "Don't worry, mi amor, you and the baby safe now…" he placed his hand on her bump, and now directed his words at his baby. "Hang in there, my child. Papi's here." The unborn baby seemingly recognized his voice, and gave another set of kicks, though they were very faint.

As soon as Ponzoña slid out of his armor, Xibalba grabbed him and turned him back into a staff, before standing up and going back to his balcony. Muttering a spell under his breath, he stamped his staff on the ground, and a bolt of green energy fired upwards, before exploding and raining down around his castle, turning into a protective barrier. No one would be able to come into his castle unless he allowed them to, not even Víbora.

Speaking of which, had he already noticed he had rescued La Muerte?

* * *

><p>"La Muerte!"<p>

Víbora removed the board that blocked the door from the outside and opened it. He didn't find any of those damn flowers, so the best would be to take her somewhere else and find someone who could heal her. So desperate he was.

"La Muerte, I think it's best that we-!"

He froze upon finding that the mattress was unoccupied, the only thing left from his beloved were a few marigold petals of her dress, and dark feathers…wait, dark feathers?

Víbora slithered closer to the mattress and took one of the torn, worn dark feathers with the tip of his tail. Víbora sniffed the feather, and felt a familiar scent of tar… anger brewed up inside his chest like rising lava from a volcano as he tightened his tail around the feather.

"Xibalba…"

* * *

><p>When La Muerte started regaining consciousness, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer tied nor gagged, and she felt strangely comfortable; she felt warm, and her baby was thankfully squirming happily inside her. She felt something cold and humid on her forehead; La Muerte stirred, and she heard a voice.<p>

"Muertita…?"

That voice…

"X-Xibalba…?" she tiredly cracked her eyelids open, and found herself staring into her beloved husband's eyes.

"Shhh, don't worry, _mi amor_." Xibalba shushed her gently, stroking her head and taking her hand. "You're safe now."

La Muerte felt her eyes tearing up with relief and joy. "Balby…" she tried to sit down, but Xibalba gently lay her back down.

"You need to rest, my dear. You're very weak."

"The baby… How's the baby?"

Xibalba smiled and stroked her bump lovingly. "He's a happy little baby now that he knows you are safe."

La Muerte started coughing, making Xibalba panic. He took a small glass of water from his bedside table, and lowered it to his wife's lips. "Here, have a little water."

She felt her lips and mouth dry, so she complied without protest, and she felt relieved when she felt the cool water going down her throat, refreshing her. La Muerte then shifted in bed and placed her hands on her abdomen, hoping with all her might that her baby would be alright after what happened and after being stressed for so much time. Xibalba took notice of this. "Are you still worried about our baby, _mi amor_?"

"I'm scared, Xibalba, what if she… if she…?" her eyes started tearing up. "I wouldn't bear it…"

"Don't say that, _mi corazón_. She'll be okay, she's our baby; I promise you, nothing will happen to her." He remembered he had questions of his own that needed answers. "What happened when Víbora kidnapped you?" his hold on her hand tightened. "Did he dare to touch you?"

La Muerte stiffened, and her eyes swelled up with tears at the thought. "He… He wanted me to abandon my baby… and run away with him."

"If I had him in front of me, I swear, I'd kill him with my own hands."

"Don't be like him, Balby…" La Muerte squeezed her husband's hand. "Don't be a murderer…"

"No one is allowed to touch you and get away with it. And he didn't even care you were expecting a baby, did he?" Xibalba noticed La Muerte didn't want to talk about it, so he decided not to pressure the matter. "Well, let's not talk about him any longer. What matters now is that you and the baby are okay, _mi amor_." He bent down and planted a kiss on La Muerte's forehead. Before he could stand up, La Muerte grabbed his hands weakly.

"Don't go, Balby… Please, don't leave me alone…" she sobbed, still terrified from when Víbora touched her.

"I won't, _preciosa_." The dark god reassured her as he lay down next to her and pulled her into a protective embrace, wrapping his wings around her. "Better now?" he whispered into her ear seductively.

La Muerte giggled and snuggled deeply into his embrace. "Much better now, Balby…"

The two shared a tender kiss to rekindle their love for each other, as Xibalba stroked his wife's cheek lovingly. Suddenly, La Muerte pulled away from the kiss and let out a cry of pain when she felt a pang of harsh pain in her legs and liquid spilling out of her.

"La Muerte? What's wrong?" Xibalba asked her in concern.

La Muerte quickly threw the covers off her and found her dress was stained with blood and amniotic fluid. Her eyes widened in shock and horror, and she winced at another contraction. "B-Balby…" she whimpered. "…I think it's time…"

Xibalba nearly had a heart attack as he glanced at his wife's blood-stained dress. It couldn't be! Of all the times, the baby had to come now?! Oh, no! Nononono!

"_Por todos los cielos_!" he jumped from bed and took La Muerte's hand tightly. "We have to go back to Aztlan." However, as he tried to lift his wife from bed she cried out in pain and he had to lay her back down. And they couldn't teleport, so it made things worse.

"It hurts!" La Muerte cried out at another contraction.

"What do we do?! We can't teleport and I can't move you!" And he was not going to leave his wife alone in this moment. Even if he could actually move her, they wouldn't get to Aztlan in time. Xibalba sighed in worry, and dread.

He'd have to deliver his child himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Against all Odds

Chapter 14- The Birth

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Mi amor**__?"_

_Xibalba slowly creaked the door of his wife's chambers when he heard no reply. The curtains were closed, and La Muerte was asleep, lying against her pillows, holding a pair of knitting needles on her hands, and he spotted a pair of pink baby shoes on bed, with a ball of the same string she used to make them lying aside. She had spent the whole day working on a single pair of shoes? _

_Xibalba smiled as he approached the bed, then he covered his wife with her blanket. The dark god took the tiny shoes and examined them closely; they were really well-made, they even had a few trimmings of sugar skulls on top. Xibalba could tell La Muerte had put her heart into these little shoes. He placed the knitting needles, the shoes and the ball of thread on La Muerte's bedside table, but as he was about to take his leave to let his wife rest, he caught side of her abdomen. _

_She was in the third trimester of her pregnancy. The little one would come into the world soon, very soon. According to Toci and Akhushtal, it was in this stage of pregnancy that unborn infants could hear voices from the outside; he doubted it, but he never voices his opinion to his wife. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?_

_Carefully, Xibalba lay himself on the bed face-down and approached La Muerte silently. When he was close enough, Xibalba lay his head on his wife's baby bump, wrapped his left arm around her waist carefully and rested his other arm on her legs, careful to keep his wings away from La Muerte's body. The question was, what could he say to a baby that was yet to be born? She was still right now, probably because her mother was asleep. _

_"__**Hola, bebita**__. I'm your papi." Xibalba spoke in low voice, so not to wake La Muerte up. "How have you been?"_

_What a stupid question. She couldn't even reply, he had to think of something else. _

_"__I guess you are napping now, am I right? Considering you don't have much to do in there, I guess you are." _

_The music of the never-ending fiesta going on outside could reach the chamber even with the curtains closed. An idea came to Xibalba's mind. _

_"__Can you hear the music?" he whispered, smiling a little. "You're going to hear a lot of music when you come out, I'm sure you're going to love it." He stroked La Muerte's belly with his hand gingerly like a dragon cherishing its hoard. "You're going to love the Land of the Remembered, **mi pequeña**. You're going to love your mami, too, I'm certain of that." Xibalba's expression became a bit sad. "I just hope you will love me too." _

_Just then, he felt the baby's little feet coming into contact with La Muerte's womb, just where he had placed his hand. Xibalba felt his heart skip a beat; it was as if his little one had replied. Listening more carefully, he heard the baby's little heartbeat from within, he felt her moving in the dark, trying to go back to sleep. Xibalba swore he could feel his eyes swelling up with tears as he smiled and planted a kiss upon his wife's belly. _

_"__I love you, __**mi pequeñita**__." He whispered tenderly. "I can't wait to meet you either."_

_With this, tiredness overcame him and he fell asleep, his head resting against La Muerte's bump, lulled by the child's heartbeat._

* * *

><p>Xibalba took La Muerte's hand as she breathed in and out quickly, gritting her teeth wherever she felt a contraction. Soon after, Emilio, Jorge and Gael rushed inside with looks of confusion, but they turned into looks of dread when they realized what was happening.<p>

"Well, don't you just stand there!" Xibalba snapped at them, but winced when La Muerte's grip on his hand tightened and nearly crushed it. "Bring some water and cloths!"

"Y-Yes, My Lord…!" Emilio and Gael had to drag Jorge out of the room before their master lashed out at them.

La Muerte yelled in pain at another contraction, and nearly crushed her husband's hand again. "Balby…" she managed to talk between her panting. "I'm scared…"

"Everything's going to be okay, _mi amor_." Xibalba stroked her head with his free hand. "You'll be okay."

"What if something happened to the baby…? What if he-?"

"No, don't say that. Our little one is fine, he'll be a pretty little baby." However, La Muerte could catch a glimpse of fear in her husband's eyes; fear that so much time in distress, with little food and water, had somehow affected their child and he would be born dead like their previous attempt, though he tried not to show it.

"Stay with me, Balby…" La Muerte screamed at another contraction and felt the amniotic liquid and blood spilling out of her, her cervix dilating with excruciating pain.

"Shhhh, don't worry, _mi corazón_…" Xibalba embraced his wife and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "I'm right here with you… Everything will be alright…"

Although she managed to calm down to some degree, she was in so much pain tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes, and her face was all sweaty. She knew childbirth was painful, but it wasn't this painful the first time! Xibalba helped her get comfortable as much as he could, he helped her lay down over the pillows, her legs bent at the knees. He couldn't believe what he would have to do, to make matters worse things he didn't know what to do.

Soon, the three lizards were back with what he had asked them to bring. Again, Jorge froze in dismay at the scene, but Emilio gave him a whack in the head with his tail to snap him out of it. Xibalba gave them instructions on what to do while he delivered the baby; Emilio wiped his Lady's forehead with the water and cloths, Gael acted as something similar to a squeezing device (his tail, actually) and was containing tears and whimpers of pain as La Muerte was close to breaking his tail unknowingly with her right hand.

Should she start pushing now?

"_Maldita sea_…" Xibalba muttered to himself as he caressed his wife's head. "What do we do now?!"

"You don't know what to do?!" La Muerte yelled in pain and anger, though the anger was only brought out by the agony she felt in.

"Hey, this was not in our plans! Xochiquétzal and Akhushtal were going to deliver the baby!"

"What kind of husband are you?!"

"You can't blame me for this!"

Xibalba winced when La Muerte dug her nails into his glove and let out a piercing scream, also causing Gael to cry out in pain. She turned to look apologetically at the lizard. "S-Sorry, Gael…" she apologized.

"Don't worry, My Lady…" Gael whimpered, rubbing his tail with his hands.

"M-My Lord!"

"_QUÉ_?!" Xibalba lost his patience and lashed out at Jorge with sharp teeth and outstretched wings. He was not in the mood for being interrupted every five seconds.

Jorge shrank under his master's thunderous glare, but managed to lift up an old book. "I f-found a book that c-could help…"

Xibalba was about to lash out verbally at him for suggesting such a ridiculous idea when he realized what he meant by that. That book may have instructions of what to do in situations like this. He nodded to the lizard to motion him to continue, prompting Jorge to open the book and flip through the pages until he found the ones he was looking for. "According to this, dilatation lasts for a long time, sometimes hours-"

"_QUÉ_?!" La Muerte's yell startled all men in the room.

"Until the baby starts crowning! That's what the book says!" Jorge replied nervously. "My Lady, you're not supposed to push until then, and you have to push when the contraction eases!"

La Muerte nodded, and grit her teeth at another contraction, squeezing Xibalba's hand yet again, making him cry out in surprise and pain. "How much time will it take?!" Both asked simultaneously, but for different reasons.

"I c-can't really t-tell… I g-guess ab-bout a few hours…"

* * *

><p>Twelve hours.<p>

Twelve hours of agonizing pain for La Muerte as her body finished dilating (Emilio had given her a cloth to bite on a while ago), and Xibalba could swear his hand was all fractured. He had to release his wife's hands to see if she had finally dilated; he felt like fainting everytime he looked, but there was no other way to know. This time, the area around the vagina was bulging out, and he could faintly see something emerging from it.

"Jorge!" Xibalba called out for the lizard, shaking him awake with his wing. "Now?!"

The lizard glanced at his Lady's vagina, and it took him every single bit of willpower not to faint. Still he managed to speak. "Y-Yes…"

"_Al Fin!" _La Muerte thought to herself, her eyes stinging with tears, her face all sweaty and her hair a whole mess.

Xibalba got in position to deliver the child. "Okay, _mi amor_, on count to three, push as hard as you can!"

La Muerte nodded.

The dark god gulped. "One… two… Three!"

La Muerte's nails dug into the sheets as she pushed with all her might, biting down on the cloth in her mouth, the piercing scream locked in her throat. Xibalba couldn't help but feel a bit of nausea when he saw the blood and fluid come out of his wife's vagina, and the bump coming out a bit more, but he contained it. He had to be strong, for his wife and child.

"My Lord, when the head emerges you have to support it! But don't pull it nor the umbilical cord or you might damage the nerves!"

"Wow, that makes me feel much better!" Xibalba snapped sarcastically, but panicked when La Muerte pushed again, and he barely had time to support the baby's little head as it finally emerged. Part of him stirred when he touched his child for the first time, but now was not the moment. A few more seconds later, he spoke to his wife again. "_Mi amor_, get ready! One, two, three, PUSH!"

She clenched the cloth in her teeth as she pushed with all the strength she had, tears of pure pain streaming down her face, but as the body was about to come out, it got stuck. Something prevented it from coming out. La Muerte tried to push again, but the pain was even more excruciating than before.

"Nonono! What's wrong?!" Xibalba couldn't believe it.

"She's suffering very much, My Lord!" Gael pointed out, rubbing his tail and whining a bit.

"I can see that! I'm talking about the baby! He got stuck!"

"If the head doesn't rotate, you have to guide the side of it toward the mother's back! That should help one of the shoulders emerge in the next push!" Jorge said.

Xibalba stared at his baby's head with dread and, as slowly as he could, did as Jorge told him, but his heart shrank when La Muerte whimpered in pain. "It's okay, _mi corazón_. It should help."

Despite the pain, she managed to give her husband a piercing glare, as if she was saying 'if something happens to my baby I'll kill you'.

"Let's try again, mi amor! One, two, three, PUSH!"

La Muerte grit her teeth into the cloth and screamed, pushing again like her life depended on it. This time, as Jorge had predicted, the right shoulder emerged, but then he realized something else, covered in fluid and colored black, was also emerging… Xibalba proceeded to gently lift the child's body toward his wife's stomach to help the other shoulder come through.

"La Muerte, _escúchame_!" he spoke gently to his wife. "Just one more push! Give me one more push! Then it'll be over!"

La Muerte nodded her head, digging her nails into the sheets, preparing herself for what was to come. Xibalba gulped and closed his eyes shut, praying with all his might everything would be okay now.

"One… Two… three…" he got ready. "PUSH!"

With one final scream of pain locked in her throat, La Muerte pushed with all her might and strength, closing her eyes shut as more tears formed in her eyes.

…

A tiny wail echoed throughout the Land of the Forgotten.

…

Xibalba looked down in awe and wonder at the tiny little creature he now held in his hands as he… as **she** cried angrily, taking in her first breath of air, now out of the darkness, warmth and safety of her mother's womb. She was the most beautiful _cosita_ he ever saw (other than her mother, of course); her skin was made of white sugar, her hair a deep raven black, swirls of golden on her chubby little face and body. But what called his attention the most were the two black, feathered wings with golden tips protruding from her back, flapping unconsciously. Those were the reason the body had trouble coming out.

Xibalba smiled as he cut the umbilical cord with his claw-like fingers and took a blanket with one hand, while carefully holding his slippery infant with the other. He swaddled her in the thick blanket and held her closer to his chest, taking in her features as she cried, demanding to be fed. The dark god swore he felt his eyes were tearing up, but he didn't care if anyone saw him.

As soon as she heard her baby's first cry, La Muerte forgot all about her pain, and her chest brewed up with happiness, gratefulness and joy. Removing the cloth from her mouth, she lifted her head to look at her husband as he held a tiny bundle in his arms; he was smiling at it, his eyes glossy with tears as he spoke to it tenderly. "_Hola, bebita. Soy papi. Te acuerdas de mi?"_

"Balby…" La Muerte whispered weakly, trying to sit up and take a closer look. Xibalba took notice and approached his wife to help her sit up, all the while holding the little bundle of joy in one arm carefully.

"Look, _mi corazón_…" Xibalba smiled as he gave the crying baby to her mother, helping his wife support her carefully. "She's such a beautiful girl…"

That moment, when she felt the weight of her baby in her arms for the very first time, La Muerte felt like she was the happiest woman in the universe. Smiling sweetly (yet tiredly) down at her baby, the Goddess stroked her cheek with a finger tenderly. The baby soon ceased crying and rested her head against her mother's chest, soothed by the familiar heartbeat and breathing.

That very moment, time stopped for the married couple as they watched their newborn baby wiggle in her mother's arms, letting out the most adorable and heart-warming sounds in the world. The little one snuggled deeply into her mother's embrace, sniffling with tiny tears; it was only the three of them.

"_Mi bebé_…" La Muerte sobbed, but not from sorrow. She gently touched her daughter's cheek with her finger, and giggled when the little one's tiny fingers gripped on it. The baby took her other hand to her mouth and started suckling on her thumb. Twelve long hours of agony, of tears, of pain, but it had been worth it.

Xibalba felt his chest swell up with pride as he sat down next to his wife and looked down at his baby, his _pequeñita_, his pride and joy. He reached out his hand and the tips of his fingers ruffled his daughter's dark hair curiously. The baby shifted in her mother's embrace, and her eyelids started sliding open.

"Balby, look, she's opening her eyes!" La Muerte cried out in excitement, pulling her child closer.

Wide red pupils in a pool of glowing green were soon looking up at the two gods, as the baby stared at her parents with a spark of curiosity, wondering who they were.

"_Hola, mi bebita_…" La Muerte smiled, kissing her baby's forehead. "I'm your _mami_," the Goddess then held her out a bit so she could see her father. "And this is your _papi_."

Xibalba thought for a moment, then removed his blood and fluid-stained gloves and placed them in his bedside table, in part because he wanted to feel his daughter's skin with his bare hands. "_Mi amor_…?"

"What is it, Xibalba?"

He held out his hands for the baby. "May I…? You know, I… I'd like to…"

She needed no more explanations. "You don't have to ask, _mi vida_."

Xibalba gulped as his wife handed the baby over to him. La Muerte watched as he cradled their child in his arms like she was a little miracle. And she was. Xibalba froze when the baby started to wiggle and shift underneath her blanket wrapping, but relaxed when she remained still again and her little eyes kept staring at him.

"You're so tiny, _mi pequeña_…" he cooed at her with a smile, and once again he felt his eyes becoming wet.

"Balby, are you crying?" La Muerte giggled when she noticed the tears in her husband's eyes.

"Oh, _que diablos._ Yes, I'm crying." Xibalba admitted, but he didn't mind. He just held his child closer to his chest, supporting her little head with his hand, his fingers playing with her hair. The baby just kept staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm scary, aren't I, _pequeña_?" he chuckled, stroking her cheek with a finger. He had been afraid that she would cry the first time she saw him, but she did not. She didn't have any sign of fear when she looked at him; instead, the baby reached out her little hand and touched his cheek, letting out a coo that he could only interpret as a giggle.

"Awww, Balby, she likes you." La Muerte giggled as she watched the baby fidget with her father's moustache.

"I can see that…" Xibalba chuckled as he carefully handed the baby back to his wife, not before planting a kiss on the child's forehead. As soon as she was back on her mother's arms, the baby suddenly started nuzzling against her chest with an open mouth, as if she were looking for something…

"I think she's hungry, Xibalba…" La Muerte suggested, giggling at the ticklish sensation of her baby's lips looking for her nipple.

Wait a second… hungry? Did that mean?

…

"Okay, you three, you may go!" Xibalba snapped softly at his three servants, but there was no reply. "Emilio!"

"Sorry, My Lord, we got a small situation here…"

Confused, Xibalba turned to his servants and found Jorge passed out on the floor, Gael fanning him with the book he had brought and Emilio was rubbing his temples in dismay. Great. Just great.

"Then drag him out, or whatever!"

The two conscious lizard glanced at each other, and lifted up Jorge from the ground, Emilio by the back and Gael by the feet. As carefully but swiftly as they could, they carried Jorge out of their master's chambers and left the family alone for the moment. As soon as they were out, Xibalba snapped his fingers and the doors slammed shut.

"You should be nicer to them, Balby." La Muerte sighed, temporally straying her attention from her baby. "They just lent you a hand in bringing our baby to the world."

"I know, but I don't want them to see this…"

La Muerte rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. She carefully held the baby in one arm, and with the other she brought her left breast from underneath her dress, then she supported her child's head and guided her to the nipple. As soon as she caught the smell of breast milk, the baby's lips immediately clung unto the nipple and she started suckling instinctively the milk that would nourish her, even squealing a bit in delight. La Muerte winced at the sensation of her daughter suckling from her breast, but quickly got used to it after a few minutes, and came to enjoy the experience.

"So how will we call her, _mi amor_…?" Xibalba inquired, teleporting to the other side of bed so he could lay down next to his wife, and stroke his daughter's cheek with his finger as she fed.

La Muerte stared at her baby for a few minutes, remembering they hadn't chosen a name yet. With all that had been happening these days… After a while, the little one stopped nursing and let out a small yawn as she buried her face into her mother's chest and fell asleep.

"I was thinking-"

There was a sudden temblor that shook the entire castle. The baby started to wail her fright loudly.


	15. Chapter 15

Against All Odds

Chapter 15- The Confrontation

* * *

><p>Víbora let out a ballistic roar as he tried in vain to go through the barrier Xibalba had summoned around his castle, staring with acidic hate at the highest tower, where he had taken his love. He had heard the baby wailing on his way here; the brat had been born already. He had never been so angry in his entire life.<p>

"XIBALBA!" he cried out, so loud that he was sure the dark god would hear him. "COME HERE AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!"

Xibalba had instinctively wrapped his wings around his wife and newborn daughter as soon as the ground trembled. When he heard Víbora calling out for him, he realized the blood serpent would never leave them be. La Muerte immediately tightened her grip on her daughter and bounced her in her arms to try to soother her; Xibalba saw the fear in her eyes. He had to finish this.

"La Muerte…" he gently said to his wife. "I have to go."

She glanced up in shock at her husband, but it soon changed into horror upon realizing what he was going to do. "No, Balby!" She grabbed unto his hand tightly, holding Marigold with the other. "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"Someone has to stop that madman, the barrier won't hold him off for long."

"What if he does something to you? If something happens to you I won't stand it!"

"La Muerte!" Xibalba grabbed his wife by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, his eyes reflecting her pain and fear. "I'm not letting him go free any longer. I'm not letting harm you or our baby, if I don't do this then who will?"

"Please, Balby…"

The baby continued crying her lungs out, struggling in her blankets. La Muerte looked down at her child and continued to bounce her, in vain trying to calm her down.

"La Muerte, promise me something."

She glanced up at him. "What is it?"

"If something happens to me-"

"No don't tell me that, my love!"

"If something were to happen to me…" he continued, his eyes swelling up with tears. "Promise me you'll take good care of our baby."

"Xibalba…!"

"Promise me!"

"I…" La Muerte sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I promise. But you have to promise me you'll be back to see our little one grow!"

"I promise you, _mi corazón_."

The two shared a quick kiss, before Xibalba looked down at his daughter and stroked her little head. "It's okay, _mi pequeña_… Papi's gotta go, but he'll come back. Be a good baby and stay with mami, okay?" he planted a kiss on the baby's forehead, and surprisingly this seemed to calm her down as she settled down and buried her face into her mother's chest. How it pained him to leave them like this, but he had to take care of Víbora once and for all before he did any more damage. Before leaving, he changed Ponzoña back to life and placed him on top of the bed.

"He'll protect you if the barrier fails." Xibalba whispered at his wife, holding her hand briefly.

Ponzoña seemed to know what his master was going to do, for he immediately tried to wrap around his arm, but Xibalba gently pulled him away.

"Not this time, old friend." The dark god smiled sadly.

Xibalba flew out of his chambers, leaving La Muerte, Ponzoña and his newborn daughter behind; La Muerte started sobbing once again as she looked down at her baby and stroked her little head, praying with all her might her husband would return to them. Once Xibalba was out of the room and at the gates of the castle, he snapped his fingers and summoned a sword sheathed in an ivory case; the dark god stared down at it for a few seconds, before unsheathing the sword out of the case, and examining it closely.

The Sword of Seven Sins. Xibalba had forged it himself for the years he went to war, but after his marriage to La Muerte he opted to put it away and never use it again, and look what he was about to do. Xibalba carefully ran his gloved finger down the blade to test its sharpness, and found it was still as good as new. There was an eerie green glow coming from the carvings engraved at the side of the blade.

Clutching the handle of the sword, he went through the gates and took off, towards the direction where the barrier was being struck. He spotted Víbora's familiar shape trying to go through the barrier, just at the foot of the bridge; before the Basilisk could strike again, he was blown backwards by a wave of dark, sharp feathers that dug unto his flesh; his back met the rocky ground. Xibalba landed a few meters in front of him, his feathers bristling like cat's fur, his teeth gone sharp, his whole aura irradiating the fury of a demon.

"You will not touch my family!" he roared.

"Give me La Muerte back and I might spare your spawn." Víbora retorted with a viperish hiss of hatred.

Both men locked eyes with each other, letting their anger and hatred for the other known. Xibalba clutched the handle of his sword, and the glow on the symbols became brighter. All their disdain and ill emotions for the other, which had been bottled up for eons since their childhood, burst out of their containers and contaminated their bodies and minds. Their reasons for hating the other were different though, but almost similar. Víbora wanted the tar-made god dead for stealing the love of his life from the first moment, while Xibalba wanted to kill the blood serpent for endangering both his wife and daughter's lives for a sickening obsession.

"This ends _now_." Xibalba growled. "Only one of us will leave this place alive."

"You don't know how much time I've waited for this." Víbora hissed. "I will finally make you pay for robbing me the love of my life!"

"I robbed nothing from you! She was never yours to begin with, but you never accepted it!"

Enraged by the comment, Víbora flew towards his hated rival with exposed fangs, but Xibalba took off with a flap of his wings and dodged the bite, quickly cutting a line through Víbora's thick scales. Víbora let out a blood-chilling roar of pain, but he managed to knock Xibalba off the air with his tail, sending him against a rock. The red-scaled snake then slithered towards him, eyes glistening with malice.

Xibalba felt a sharp pain on his wing bones and clavicles, but nevertheless stood up, picking up his sword, which dripped with Víbora's black blood.

"You think this will change anything?" Xibalba growled, gritting his teeth from the pain. "You think this will make her love you?"

"Once you're out of the way, she will!" Víbora's tail tried to wrap around his waist, but he was sent flying by a gust of wind from a flap of Xibalba's wings.

"You know nothing about love. You never did. It is a natural thing, it just happens, if you try to force it withers away before it even takes root."

"You think I chose this?! Do you even know what made me the monster I am?! It was her scorn! Her disdain! She chose you over me, that's when everything in y life went downhill!"

"It went downhill because you led it yourself! Don't you dare blame La Muerte for _your_ decisions!"

Both gods charged at each other with a roar of anger, their weapons ready for the call of blood.

She would have watched from the window, but she didn't dare. She was afraid of watching her beloved die at the fangs of the murderous creature she once called friend. When did everything go wrong? When did Víbora change so much? Was it really because she couldn't return his feelings? Maybe she should have been a bit understanding, maybe he should have been less selfish.

La Muerte held her wailing child close to her chest, rocking her back and forth in her embrace to try and make soothe her. Make her know she was safe. But the baby could sense her mother's angst and fear, and it scared her.

"Sh-sh-sh. _Ya, mi chiquita_, mami's here with you." La Muerte whispered at her baby as she wiped her tears with the tip of her blanket, but the baby was having none of it. Ponzoña slithered next to his master's wife and rubbed both heads against her arm in an attempt to comfort her, but it La Muerte could notice he was worried about Xibalba too.

Every few seconds, or minutes there would be a temblor that shook everything around them, and it scared the baby even more. La Muerte figured she'd have to look for something to drive the baby's attention from the temblors and soothe her down. But all the toys they had gotten for their child stayed up in the Land of the Remembered, and she was in no condition to teleport.

Unless…

La Muerte glanced around the room, trying to remember where he had put it, until she spotted one of the dark ebony shelves. "It was on that shelf over there…"

Ponzoña instantly knew what she wanted; he slithered down the bed, towards the shelf and up his hat stand; one of the heads wrapped around the hat stand, while the other reached out and grabbed something from the bookshelves, before returning to the weakened Goddess. La Muerte smiled weakly at the snake and reached down to take the item with one hand, still holding her baby with the other.

It was a baby rattle.

It had the head of a snake, and a pink handle. Xibalba had crafted it especially for their child, a few months back. While crafting was not his forte anymore-he hadn't crafted anything since they were kids and he'd craft little wooden animals for her-, he remembered enough to do one little trinket for their little one. She remembered the first time he showed it to her, when she was eight months pregnant; he shook it close to her bump to see if the baby liked it, and both were surprised when she shifted and gave little kicks. She had called it a coincidence then. But perhaps.

"Look, _chiquita_…" La Muerte shook the rattle above her daughter's little head. "Your papi made this for you…"

Surprisingly, as soon as she heard the rattling sound, the baby's wailing diminished into sobs and she looked up at the little toy with glossy eyes; it was as if she recognized it.

"Don't worry…" her mother cooed, her heart warming as she watched her child's wide red orbs following the rattle. "Everything's going to be okay."

The rattle brought back memories.

* * *

><p><em>La Muerte yelped in surprise when her husband took her by the waist and twirled her around happily. <em>

_"__I'm going to be a dad!" he was laughing. _

_Once he put her down, she smiled at him. "Who do you think he'll take after more?" _

_"__It doesn't matter, mi amor." Xibalba smiled at her as his glove found its way to her still-flat abdomen. "He's our baby."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Little one…" Xibalba lay his ear on his wife's slightly-swollen abdomen, hoping to hear something from the inside. "I can't wait to meet you." _

_"__Yeah…" La Muerte sighed dreamily, watching as Xibalba kept fussing over her tummy. "I hope we can see each other soon."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Why does it have to be pink, my dear?" Xibalba sighed in dismay as he stared at the baby clothing and shoes, all colored pink. "What if we have a boy?"_

_"__You can complain all what you want, but I have a feeling she's going to be a __**niña**__." La Muerte replied simply, looking down at her bump with a smile and stroking it. "And a mother's intuition never fails."_

* * *

><p>Soon, the sound of the rattle soothed the baby back to slumber, and she snuggled deeply into her mother's embrace. La Muerte smiled down at her child despite the contradictory tears. The goddess started singing a lullaby for her little one with her ambrosial voice, rocking her back and forth in her arms to keep her calm. She remembered her Balby with the lyrics of that song, recalling how she'd sing it for him when they were children. She just couldn't let those moments come to and end, and less now that they had a little baby to create new memories with.<p>

Her heart jumped when she heard a scream and a roar of pain coming from the outside; she knew those voices! What if Xibalba was hurt? She had to help him! But at the same time, she didn't want to leave her baby alone. Her maternal instinct clashed with her love for her husband. Reluctantly, La Muerte made a small 'cot' on top of the bed with Xibalba's pillows, and placed her baby in it silently as not to wake her up, then she bent down and planted a kiss on the baby's forehead and brushed a hair from her face.

"Mami will be back soon, _chiquita_. Don't you worry, everything's going to be alright."

With those last words, La Muerte stumbled out of the room, barely able to stand, but willing to go help her husband no matter what. The baby didn't understand what was going on, she just continue with her nap.

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for taking so unusually long, guys, but I've been working on a sketch of Marigold which I'm proud to say I've published in both my deviantart and tumblr accounts, all colored! You should take a look at it if you'd like.<strong>

**Oooohhh… Last chapters alert! See you next time!**


End file.
